


One Step to Heaven, Two Steps to Hell

by sexyblueeyeddevils



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angel/Demon AU, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-03-25 05:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 39,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3798334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexyblueeyeddevils/pseuds/sexyblueeyeddevils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The balance between good and evil is a fine line.  It only takes one to tip the scale.  When faced with the choice between darkness and light, which one would you choose?  A simple question, yes?  Not as simple as you think, not when you are the one who divides heaven and hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request made by my daughter. It was originally supposed to be a small little fluffy thing that went and turned epic on us. Heads up there is no frickle frackle in this fic, just canoodling. I hope you all enjoy it. And thanks for reading :)

Cold blue eyes scanned the vast expanse of the bustling city below. Hands folded behind his back the tall blond man waited. Waited for news. They were close. So close. He was the epitome of calm. Their mission would not fail. It was only a matter of time.

Another man, slightly taller, silently appeared by his side. His shaggy sandy blond hair ruffled in the light wind. “Levi has gone off the grid.”

“When?”

“About nine hours ago.”

“Location?”

“He was closing in on the coordinates last known.” His arms crossed over his chest. “He was being tailed.”

“Bertholdt and Reiner?”

“Running interference. Reiner checked in six hours ago. Said it was Titans.” The shorter of the two hummed. “Erwin, are they still to be trusted?”

“Still don’t like them, huh, Mike?”

“They always seem…off to me.”

“I think they proved their worth when they took one for Hange.”

Mike sniffed. “Still, demons shouldn’t be trusted.”

“No, but if Levi trusts them enough to take them in, then that’s enough for me.” Erwin shifted his gaze to his longtime friend and confidant. “Send Marco and Jean to their last known location. Have them rendezvous with Reiner and Bertholdt when they check in again.”

~~~~~~~~

‘Shit! Where the hell did all these filthy bastards come from?’ Levi flew through the trees at breakneck speed, the titans behind him relentless in their pursuit. ‘I must be close if they have sent this many.’ He needed to get a better view on what he was facing. Flying straight up his mix-match wings beat fast, narrowly missing the swipe of outstretched claws.

Breaking through the canopy he turned and hovered, quickly accessing his dire situation. It looked like an entire legion was on him. “Fuck.”

Two large shadows shot overhead blocking out the light of the sun. Weapons drawn at the ready.

“Levi!” The demon with the golden eyes shouted. “Go! We will take out as many as we can.”

The larger of the two spread his bat like wings to their fullest extent and roared loudly. His brilliant green eyes going black, blunt teeth turning into long sharp fangs. Gaining the titans attention he threw himself into the fray, his partner barreling down behind him setting fire to several in his wake.

‘Good luck.’ Levi turned and flew back into the thick of the forest. The mission came first. It pained him to leave them behind; they knew the risks, especially, if two traitorous demons were to be caught by their own. They could handle it. ‘They can handle it.’ They were stronger now. Much stronger.

The sounds of shrieking death bleated in the air behind him. Reiner and Bertholdt were a force to be reckoned with, raining death and destruction on those who stood in their way. Together they were virtually unstoppable. Separating them was the chink in their armor. They were each other Achilles heel. Hange had made that discovery. The slightest thread of doubt wove its way into the forefront of his mind. He needed to go back and help them. He hesitated.

Huge mistake.

The titan came out of nowhere slamming him into a nearby evergreen. Rattled, but not out, he turned on the beast. His swords appeared out of pure light slashing into flesh with diamond like precision. This one was powerful. Its limbs regenerated faster than he could inflict damage. Shit! New tactic. Not the smartest, but fuck it. Flying straight at it he stabbed the blade deep into the demons neck, switching his grip he folded his wings back and flung around feet first twisting the blade in an arc around the demons throat coming full circle severing its head from its shoulders.

However, the demon didn’t die without a parting gift. The dammed thing exploded in a burst of intense energy sending the angel careening though several trees. Catching several branches on his way down, Levi heard the snap before he felt it. Screaming out in pain he landed hard in a heap on the forest floor. Dislocating his shoulder, his broken wing flapped on its own accord as it tried to heal. Misery shot out from all angles he struggled to get to his feet. The pain was crippling, he couldn’t concentrate. Blood gushed from the fracture. He stumbled to his feet and lurched sideways falling back to the ground. He shrieked loudly then lost consciousness.

~~~~  
Reiner and Bertholdt, beaten and bloody, wove their way cautiously through the trees calling out to Levi. Their voices shrill and sharp; sounds only angels would recognize. Levi taught them at a young age in case they were ever in distress. Only in times of distress. Reiner’s keen eyesight picked up nothing. Not a trace. Bertholdt continued his call.

Both halted suddenly when they caught the strong sent of another in the area and the lingering scent of blood. Lighting along a thick branch, they crouched down, wings pulled tight. It wasn’t quite dusk but they were high up enough not to be noticed.

The boy wandered through the forest gathering branches. He appeared to be about their age. He was of average height, messy brown hair, medium completion, his eyes though were ethereal. They caught a glimpse when he raised his head to the sky as he wiped the sweat from his brow. Teal. They were teal. He took no notice of the two demons hunkered down high above him. Reiner’s two tails twitched back and forth like an agitated cat while Bertholdt’s lone tail coiled loosely around his arm.

Bertholdt scanned the area as Reiner kept watch on the boy. ‘Levi.’ Reiner snapped his head to where Bertholdt was staring. He spotted their trusted comrade in a broken heap not too far from where the one with the unearthly eyes gathered his kindling.

‘If he finds Levi we will have to kill him.’  
‘No.’  
‘No? Bertl, he will be discovered. This will only end badly.’  
‘He’s The One.’

Reiner cocked his head to the side and took a deep breath. ‘Hm, I was expecting more.’

‘Remember what Erwin said, he doesn’t know who he is. If he finds Levi, this may work out in our favor.’ The two watched as the young man caught sight of the broken angel.

~~~~~  
The boy stood in pure shock. Dropping his wooden haul he gaped at the largest bird he had ever seen. Its wings curled protectively around it, one at a very odd angle.

He approached it cautiously. Was it dead? Circling around the injured animal he saw it twitch and jumped back. Ok, not dead. Teal eyes widened as he saw a human leg stretch out from under blood soaked feathers. The creature moaned painfully. Crouching down to get a better view he watched as one beady eye opened and locked onto him. “H-hey. U-um, do you need some help?” No shit, Eren. Of course it needs help. Stupid fucking question. “I mean, I-I can help you. You’re hurt pretty bad.”

Without warning the creature bolted upright attempting to stand. The boy scurried backwards as a litany of what may have been colorful metaphors spilled from the winged man’s mouth in a language he didn’t understand. He watched as the man stumbled disoriented. His right shoulder slumped, clearly dislocated, the right wing hung at a strange angle. His grey eyes wild, trying to get his bearing. They shown brightly in the setting sun.

The shorter man seemed to realize he wasn’t alone. Honing in on the movement off to his side, he turned his head towards the boy who swiftly got to his feet.

“A-are you an a-angel?” The boy asked his voice shaking.

Levi smirked and snorted. “Pretty fucking astute there kid.”

His eyes widened and then balked. “You don’t speak like an angel.”

“Met very many?”

“N-no! I-I, I just never thought they would swear.”

“Definitely not a saint. That job belongs to a friend of mine.” Levi staggered and the taller boy moved to help him. He waved him off. “I don’t really follow the rules.”

“Are you a fallen angel then?”

Levi snorted. “No, just pretty banged up. You got a name kid?”

“E-Eren Jaeger.”

“Well, how fucking bout that?” Seems he landed right in the chosen one’s back yard. Listing to the side, he stumbled forward. Strong tan arms immediately reached out to catch him. The contact with the young man told him everything he needed to know within seconds. He could sense the warring lineage coursing through him. Both lying dormant at the moment.

“I don’t live far from here. I could help mend your wing. It looks pretty bad.” The battered angel nodded. “Do you have a name?”

“Levi.” Eren wrapped his arm gently around his waist as they hobbled in the direction of his home. Feeling his younglings nearby, he scanned the tree line. He spotted two shadowy figures crouched in the branches. Reflective gold and green orbs stared back at him. Lowering his gaze he focused on moving forward trying to ignore the pain radiating from his back. Moments later he heard the sound of wings retreating further into the forest.

“Are there more like you?”

“Eren, there’s no one like me, I guarantee it.”

~~~~~  
Reiner and Bertholdt waited for the Dynamic Duo (aka Marco and Jean. They were the Wonder Twins thanks to Jean’s ridiculous code names) at the rendezvous point. Eyes trained on the forest below, the area where Levi was last seen with the Coordinate and the outer expanses. Bertholdt sat on a large rock perched like a gargoyle, steam rising from a deep gash on his back. They had been ambushed by a couple of stragglers from their earlier battle. The fight didn’t last long, but the damage was done. Reiner took point opposite Bertholdt.

Recognizing the rushing sound of wind gliding through feathered wings, neither started as Marco landed softly on the ridge behind them. Setting Jean down on his feet, Marco tucked his large wings back. They drug on the ground a good foot behind him, but were never soiled. The feathers were of the purest white, so much so they appeared as if they were glowing. Jean still hadn’t mastered the art of long term flight. Being of mixed blood had its benefits but had its faults as well.

Reiner turned and nodded in acknowledgement. Bertholdt’s gaze never wavered. While Reiner gave Jean the breakdown of the last twelve hours, Marco stood over Bertholdt accessing his injury.

The steam rose steadily, yet slowly. It gave off the pungent odor of sulfur as it healed. “Here, let me help.” Marco set his hand over the wound causing Bertholdt to flinch. Light radiated from his palm and warmth spread throughout the demon’s body searching for any unseen damage.

“Marco…” Bertholdt spoke softly. “You know that is dangerous.”

“Hush.” Marco could feel the darkness creeping slowly into his palm, greedily taking the light and goodness turning it into debasing pitch. He watched as it curled around his hand and up towards his arm. “It’s fine.” The light radiating from his arm pushed the corrupt vine of waning darkness back until it was over taken, sending a burst of holiness throughout the demon’s system causing him to jump and shudder. “See, nothing to worry about.”

Bertholdt gazed wide eyed over his shoulder up at the angelic figure. Marco graced him with a saintly smile. “Thank you.” Standing to his full height, he flexed his wings and folded them away neatly, his tail twitched with satisfaction. With Marco at his side he recanted his tale up until their arrival. Seeing the two side by side, while at completely opposite ends of the spectrum, they stood as a united front against evil. Bertholdt with his imposing height, colossal dark leather wings, long whipping pointed tail; his skin dark, with two small sets of ridged horns jutting out of his head, and deep set radiant evergreen eyes. Marco stood the epitome of saintly goodness. While almost six inches shorter than Bertholdt, he stood just as tall. His broad shoulders carrying his heavenly birthright bathed him in a halo of light. His brilliant chestnut eyes full of love and hope and wisdom. Dark freckles sprinkled lightly over his cheeks and across the bridge of his nose. His expression warm and inviting.

“Levi has found him then.” Marco stated, confirming what Bertholdt had reported.

“More like the boy found him.” The demon retorted. His eyes trained back on the spot where they had last seen their—‘comrade’.

“You left him there?” It was not an accusation.

“We did not feel he was a threat.” Bertholdt confirmed. “From what we gathered his powers seem to be locked deep within.”

Marco glanced up at the sentinel, verde eyes never blinking. “You worry?”

He tore his gaze away from the tree tops to connect with peaceful angelic eyes. They did little to quell the rolling sea of anxiety that battered within. “Always.”

He placed a calming hand on his shoulder. “Levi has been around a lot longer than we have. I trust that he knows what he is doing.”

“Yes, it is not him that I do not trust. The Coordinate is an unknown. He harbors within him the power to destroy worlds.” He speaks the words that all of them have thought a million times over. “He can destroy us all.”

Marco squeezed his friends shoulder. “Can’t we all?” Bertholdt gave a small smile. “If anyone can help him see his true potential then it is Levi. He certainly helped you and Reiner, even when most were willing to write you off.”

Bertholdt’s gaze dropped back to the tree tops. Giving one last squeeze of the demon’s shoulder, Marco dropped his hand.

‘He is right to fear him Marco. Levi is the one shot we all have at turning him towards the light.’

‘I know. I hope it is enough.’ Marco looked over his shoulder into ostentatious amber eyes. The eyes he lost his heart and soul to years ago when Jean became his charge. Above all, even if their mission were to ultimately fail, Jean would be his one and only priority. Being half angel and half human made him a very hot commodity in the demon world. He would protect him until his dying day.

‘Stop. You’re doing it again. I’m not going anywhere.’ Jean shook his head and gave a lopsided grin. He would die for Marco in a heartbeat. He was too important to the hierarchy in both worlds. A half bred was nothing to the survival of worlds. And they would all crumble if there were no Marco to shine his radiance down upon them.

Snapping out of his own mind, Jean came back to the matter at hand. ‘If we need to take down Eren Jaeger, then we will. I just hope it doesn’t come down to that. We all knew the risks when we took this mission.’

‘That we did.’ Marco glanced at Bertholdt. He worried for his friend. Demons were a lot easier to sway to what was their inherent nature towards evil. Bertholdt and Reiner had proven time and time again where their allegiance lies. He knew they were strong. He prayed that their faith in Levi would be enough to see them through to the missions end.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading ^_^

“So, uh, I’m not quite sure how to set your wing.” Eren muttered as he went about cleaning the bark and blood out of Levi’s less grievous wounds. Stitching up what he could as he went. “I’m not a veterinarian—or a doctor!” He added quickly.

The angel leaned to the side, craning his neck to glare over his shoulder. “Little shit, are you implying that I am some sort of fucking animal?” His voice was calm but laced with an underlying threat. 

Eren perked up defensively. “No! No, not at all! I-uh-I just don’t know how to fix this is all. I don’t know anything about setting bones.” He wrung the cloth in his hands looking anywhere but at Levi. “And, you make me really nervous.”

Levi raised his brows slightly. “I make you nervous.”

Eren met his gaze briefly. “Yes, yes you do. I’ve never seen an angel before. I didn’t even know they really existed until you fell into my backyard.” Eren gestured wildly then seemed to get some of his focus back rinsing the bloody rag in his hand. “I’m just kind of awestruck right now. I mean, I have an angel siting at my kitchen table.” He applied the rag to a scrape at the back of Levi’s neck; the angel bent his head forward at the warm touch. “I just wish I could do more for you. Your wing looks so painful.”

“It is.”

“Is there anything I can do for it? Would it hurt too much if, if I tried to get some of the blood off?” He brushed the cloth gentle around the base of the broken wing, it twitched and Levi hissed. “Sorry.”

“No, you are fine. Go ahead and clean it, wouldn’t want infection to set in.” Levi mumbled. Damn the luck of managing to fuck up his wing beyond normal repair. How the hell was he supposed to protect this kid if he couldn’t even heal himself properly?

Eren gingerly poured warm water over the wound watching as it washed away a majority of the blood. He was curious to see the water bead off the feathers, ‘huh, just like a duck.’ He pat it dry. It was still bleeding but not as bad as it was. “Levi, do you want me to wrap it, at least until the bleeding stops?” He gave a small shrug of his good shoulder, immediately regretting it. Eren wrapped the white gauze loosely around it, the wing still hanging at an odd angle. “So, if you’re an angel, aren’t you supposed to be able to heal yourself?”

“Under normal circumstances, yes. Because of the placement and the type of injury, I cannot heal it. Once it is set properly then the healing process can begin again.” He heaved a deep sigh. “However if it doesn’t happen soon, the wing will go dead and fall off.”

Eren balked, “Can’t you just regenerate a new one then?” 

Levi huffed at the notion. “It’s not that simple, Eren. Once a limb is gone, it is gone.”

“Then you have to let me try to set it! I can do it, j-just tell me what to do!” Eren’s voice pitched higher as he turned frantic.

Levi touched his hand instantly calming him. “We can give it a shot, but it might be easier if I lay down to do it. Do you have a couple of pieces of wood or metal to act as a splint? You will also need a large amount of medical tape.” 

Eren nodded and sprinted around the house trying to gather the supplies. He found two wooden cooking spoons, a plastic piece of piping, and a roll of duct tape. He presented them to Levi who nodded. “That will have to do.” At this point he didn’t care what they used as long as they could get it stabilized. He was feeling weak and this would surely take the last bit of energy he had left.

They hobbled to the bedroom where Eren had deposited the supplies and a fresh bowl of warm water. Several towels lay next to the bed. Getting situated was the hard part. Levi lay face down on his stomach, his black wing tucked neatly to the side of his body to give Eren room to work. They propped the other wing on several pillows so it was level with Levi’s back. Eren almost completely lost it when he was told he would have to pluck the feathers around the wound. It was a compound fracture and had to be set cleanly. The added plumage would only complicate that.

Levi hardly moved as Eren pulled the feathers one after another from his wing. His eyes shut tight in concentration. He explained it was as easy as putting a puzzle together. This did little to calm Eren’s nerves. The fact that he had to straddle Levi in order to do it did nothing to help the situation. Reaching back to grip the boy’s knee, pouring his faith and trust into his touch, Eren steadied. The bone was set on the count of three. Levi tensed and fell unconscious. Eren quickly went about making the splint. Padding it with left over towels he wrapped it until he was satisfied it was secure. 

 

~~~~~

As the angels and demons gathered together on the overlook, it was decided that the demons would stay with Levi and his charge while the angels checked in with Erwin. They would rendezvous back with them at Eren’s cottage. With that decided, Bertholdt leapt from the cliff flying towards the Coordinate. The two angels shared a concerned glance that did not go unnoticed.

Reiner sighed. “He has always been one to worry over Levi. He has been a father to us, Bertholdt is afraid of losing that.” 

“I didn’t think demons had parents.” Jean remarked.

“We don’t. We are hatched and left to fend for ourselves, survival of the fittest.” Reiner watched as Bertholdt descended down into the trees. “That is why Levi is held dear. He took us in and raised us as his own. He could have very well killed us or left us to die.” He made his way to the edge of the precipice. “If the Coordinate harms Levi in anyway, we will kill him.” Stepping over the edge he let his wings catch air and glided down to take up vigil with his partner.

“Well, let’s hope it doesn’t come to that.” Marco said. Turning to Jean, “Shall we?”

Jean stepped close to Marco wrapping one arm around his neck fingers brushing over his nape the other at Marco’s waist. “Whenever you’re ready.”

Marco gazed reverently into amber eyes. His arms wrapping firmly around Jean’s back. The half breed smiled, which the angel returned. Spreading his wings and bending his knees, they shot up in the air to deliver their report.

~~~~

Eren busied himself cleaning the mess that had become of his cozy home since he brought the wounded angel home. Angel. Wow. Just wow. How was that even—and he was sleeping in his bed. Damn. He was sure at any moment he would wake up. 

Throwing away the soiled rags (no point in saving them), he scrubbed out the basin he used to rinse the bloody cloth. Eren glanced out of the window above his kitchen. He tucked his head down and lifted it again as he felt for sure he was being watched. It was dark so it was hard to see anything until he looked up in the trees. He jumped with a start at the two sets of glowing eyes staring right at him. They followed his every movement; it was unnerving to say the least. Probably just some birds. Owls maybe. Ok, even owls weren’t that fucking big. Maybe Levi’s friends had come looking for him. 

Or maybe they weren’t friendly at all. How did he get that jacked up in the first place? Ok, now he was just psyching himself out. If they were here to harm Levi they would have done it already. Eren set about his business. He started a fire in the main living room, opening the bedroom door to let the heat in. Peeking out the window, dual green and gold orbs stared right back at him. He didn’t dare close the curtains for fear that those orbs were attached to something big and nasty that might break down the front door. 

Checking on the angel, he turned on the bedside lamp. Levi was pale, his eyes sallow and a sheen of sweat beaded on his forehead. Damn. He checked the broken wing. Nothing looked any different there. He felt so far out of his element. Retrieving a damp washcloth from the adjoining bathroom, he patted the angels face trying to cool him. He settled for draping the rag across the back of his neck. Glancing out the bedroom window he saw those eyes staring back at him. One set blinked, ah, so yes, they were eyes. 

One set, the green ones, jerked to the side. Something else caught its attention and flew away. How did he know it flew away? The sound of large wings beat hard and fast as it departed. He thought he may have heard a low growl as it left. He hoped that was all in his head. 

Finishing locking down the house and turning off all the lights, he figured it would be alright to close the curtains now. Leaving the ones in his room open. Eren had dragged an oversized chair next to the bed, checking on Levi once more, he settled down in the comfy chair. Rolling his head to the side he looked out the window again. Both pairs of glowing eyes were back watching over them. Oddly enough he actually found it comforting. Closing his tired eyes he rubbed them as they burned. Man, what a day. Letting his hand drop he quickly succumbed to sleeps embrace.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading. please let us know what you think. ^_^

For three days the ‘vultures’, that was what they had been dubbed, perched outside of his home. At least they weren’t circling. They were well hidden during the daylight hours, but when the night fell, those glowing orbs stared back at him no matter where he went.

Eren tried to ignore them as best he could going about his daily routine, leaving his curtains open for the two buzzards to spy more comfortably. He checked on Levi frequently but there was little to no change. Cleaning wounds and changing bandages he had noticed a few had disappeared under the gauze. He took it as a good sign.

On the fourth day the angel opened his eyes. Groggily he winced at the pain still radiating in his back. Eren poked his head out of the bathroom, cleaning up after a long day. 

“Oh, hey! You’re awake!” He rushed to the bedside. “What can I do? Do you need some water? Are you—“

“Eren. Shh.” Levi’s brows pulled together. “Help me roll over.”

Eren braced the broken wing as Levi moved. Adjusting the pillows around the appendage he stepped back allowing him to get comfortable. He left momentarily to retrieve Levi a glass of water. Setting the cup in his outstretched hand, “Your friends will be glad to see you’re awake.” 

Levi dipped his finger into the water cleansing it before bringing it to his parched lips. After draining half the glass and handing it back did he acknowledge what the boy had said. “Friends?”

“Yes. They usually sit in one of the trees outside watching us, well me, all day.” He gestured to the window. “And all night.”

Levi leaned forward a bit to get a better look out the pane. There staring back at him were two sets of reflective orbs. He smirked and shook his head. “You can let them in. They’re harmless. No, wait, that’s not true. They’ll fuck you up, but only if you intend to cause harm.”

Eren’s eyes went wide. “Ok, not really reassuring there. What are they, guardians?”

Levi huffed out a short laugh. “Not exactly. They are fiercely protective though.”

“Oh.”

“Those are my boys. My children if you will.” Levi glanced out the window again.

“Oh. Oh!” Eren ran to the front door. Levi called out to him but it was too late. ‘Well, he’ll figure it out in a minute anyway.’ He smirked secretively.

Running out onto the front porch Eren tried to locate the two vultures who had taken roost in his yard. “Hey, um, he’s awake. You can come in—only if you want.”

There was a swift blast of wind that threatened to knock him over and then two loud ‘thuds’ on the ground several feet in front of him. Eren could see their outlines as they crouched down on the ground. Slowly they stood. ‘Holy shit…they are huge!’ He didn’t know what to expect, maybe something more Levi’s size, but these two were colossal in height. Immense black leathery wings folded back behind them. Their tails whipped back and forth. Shit, did that one have two?! ‘What the fuck—not angels, not angels!!’

Eren gave a sharp cry and scurried back towards the door as they advanced. The luminosity in their eyes slowly faded the closer they came to the light. They were both frightening in their own right, complete polar opposites in skin tone, eyes, build, even their horns and tails were different, but it was clear that they were not heaven sent. He stepped back as they stepped forward.

The taller of the two spoke softly. “We won’t harm you.”

“Yeah, that’s not what he said.” Eren’s voice was shaky as he stared from one to the other.

The bulkier of the two snorted a laugh. “Of course he did. Look kid, we aren’t here to hurt you, unless you’ve hurt him and then we’ll tear you limb from limb. (“Not helping.” The taller one muttered.) We only want to make sure he’s ok.”

“Oi, brat! Let them in.” Levi hollered from the other room.

At hearing the angel’s voice, the darker one pushed past Eren and swiftly made his way to his side. The blond right behind him. Eren closed the door cautiously making his way towards the bedroom. There was a cacophony of several voices speaking at once. None of which he could understand. At risk to his own safety he hazarded a glance around the door frame. Both winged creatures kneeled on either side of his bed, frantic in speech, reverent in touch. They scanned Levi from head to foot, clawed fingers touching his wing lightly; shrinking back when he hissed in pain. The angel called them back with soothing sounds reaching for both of them. The taller of the two stood and stepped back further, looking like he was ready to bolt, his tail curled up one arm.

“Bertholdt.” When he didn’t move, Levi beckoned him closer his voice gentle. “You didn’t hurt me. It was already broken.” He held his hand out further. Eren watched the exchange between the two. Levi’s hand glowed in a soft pale light. “Come here, son.” The demon (they were demons right?) hesitantly placed his clawed hand in the more delicate one. As he wrapped long fingers around the smaller man’s hand, it was dwarfed by the white light encompassing the gentle embrace.

He could see the visible tension leave Bertholdt’s body as he kneel back down on the ground resting his forehead on the edge of the bed. The light skinned demon cooed something to him from the other side. Levi chuckled and ran his fingers through dark mussed up hair. “Big baby. Come on now, head up.” Levi lightly scolded. “No sulking.” Large green eyes peered up at him. He raised a thin brow and gave a slight quirk of his lip. Bertholdt returned it. “Shitty brat.” 

Catching Eren’s eye he winked at him. “Alright you two, lose the wings. The boy can’t even step into his own room with your big asses taking up all the space.” There was a shimmer of dark wispy smoke around the demons before giving way to a more human appearance. It definitely reduced their size but even as ‘humans’ they were still massive. 

“Marco and Jean should arrive in a couple of days.” Reiner spoke quietly. “He should be able to heal this.”

“Am I going to be getting more visitors? I really don’t have the room for anyone else.” Eren piped up more than a little concerned with what had fallen into his lap. There was reason he moved out here and had a one bedroom cottage.

“Apologies Eren, sometimes we run in packs.” Levi excused. “Boys introduce yourselves. You’ve already made one hell of a first impression.”

The demons stood and approached Eren. It almost disturbed him how human they appeared.

The bulky blond held out his hand. “Reiner.” Eren shook it and squeaked at the bone crushing grip.

“Reiner you over grown brut, don’t break his hand.” Levi chastised.

“Sorry.” He released Eren’s hand and grinned sheepishly.

“’S okay.” Eren rubbed the feeling back into it.

Bertholdt timidly stuck out his hand and introduced himself. Eren took his hand which was a much gentler grasp. “Eren.”

“Are you guys hungry? I could prepare some—“

“Yes”  
“No.”

Levi rolled his eyes. Pointing at Bertholdt then at Reiner. “You—eat something. You—don’t eat everything.”

“Yes Levi.” The said at once.

“Would you like some help?” Bertholdt offered shyly.

“Um, yeah. That would be great being that I don’t know what you guys eat anyway.” Eren said and scratched the back of his head. What the hell had happened to his peaceful life?

“We eat like you do.” Bertholdt shrugged and followed Eren to the kitchen.

Reiner came back to the edge of the bed and sat gingerly still gazing over Levi’s injuries.

“How is he?” Levi asked, exhaustion seeping into his voice. Reiner looked like he wanted to reach out and touch him but was unsure if his action would cause pain. The angel offered his hand to which Reiner cradled carefully in his own.

“He is as always. He worries for you and doesn’t trust the kid.” Reiner sighed.

“Nightmares?”

“He doesn’t sleep.”

Levi hummed. “And you?”

Reiner smiled widely. “I’m fine, Levi. You don’t have to worry about me.” He let his smile slip a bit. “Bertl has been particularly on edge lately. Ever since we came to this region. He says he can feel the ‘shift’ in the air. They know the Coordin—Eren is nearby.” Bertholdt carried a sixth sense about malevolence not even Mike Zacharias could sniff out. He felt it approach weeks even months before the wicked would appear. It made him a valuable ally, but it also tore at his mental stability. His detection of evil activity is what alerted them to this area to begin with.

Reiner was his rock. As long as he was near, Bertholdt held it together. There was never one without the other. It was how it was and ever would be. Neither were able to function properly without the other. Another discovery brought to light by Dr. Hange Zoe.

“As soon as this wing heals we will move out.”

“Does Eren know?”

“No, he doesn’t.” Levi shifted his weight. “Haven’t been conscious enough to fill him in.”

“It was a dumb question.” Reiner hung his head and shook it.

“No, the question was valid.” Levi squeezed the demon’s hand.

Bertholdt appeared in the doorway. “Food’s ready.” At that, Reiner’s stomach growled viciously, earning him a smirk from the taller man.

“Get out of here before your stomach decides to turn you against me.” The angel groused.

“Well, you are about snack size.” Reiner quipped and jumped from the bedside as Levi hurled a pillow at his chest.

“Short jokes, really? Fucking child.” Levi glared.  
Bertholdt lingered as Reiner bolted out of the room to devour mass quantities of whatever food was prepared. “Are you hungry?’

“No I’m fine, just gonna rest. Go eat.”

Bertholdt straightened, his expression serious. “You need to eat.”

“So do you.” Levi challenged.

“Only if you do.” Bertholdt held his ground.

Rolling his eyes, Levi conceded. The demon beamed in delight at his small victory and left to grab Levi some food before Reiner ate it all.

Returning to the room, they ate in companionable silence until Levi could eat no more. Setting his plate aside the angel spoke softly almost hypnotic in his tone. “Bertholdt, you need to rest.”

The demon’s eye lids drooped then snapped back open. “Please don’t.”

“You need to sleep—“

“Levi—“

“Bertholdt come lay down next to me.” The angel patted the bed next to him.

The demon made to stand and stopped abruptly when his eyes caught the splint on his wings. “No Levi, you need the rest more. I’ll only get in the way. You know how I sleep.”

“Alright, just try to get some rest.” Levi conceded. He was making more and more of these concessions here lately and it was starting to get on his nerves. ‘Damn brats.’

“I will after Marco and Jean arrive.” Bertholdt gathered the plates and left the room leaving the angel to his own devices.

Reiner and Bertholdt took up positions outside after checking the perimeter. Eren sat in the chair next to Levi’s bed in quiet contemplation. His brow pulled down as he tried to make sense of it all. 

“You have questions?” Levi asked, eyes closed, he cracked them open a bit.

“I have several.” Eren sat up straight. “How are they your children? Can angels, um, procreate with demons? I thought that was against the rules?”

Levi was not expecting that line of questioning, but they were legit questions that may or may not bring up his own lineage.

“First answer, yes, angels and demons can procreate with each other. It is not something that happens often and the results are normally disastrous. The child usually doesn’t live more than a few months or so. There has only been one instance where a child of both angel and demon decent lived to see adulthood. Those types of relationships are not recommended on many levels mostly from a moral stand point.”

Levi paused to let it all sink in before continuing. Eren, hanging on his every word. 

“Not all demons or devils are malicious, Eren. You would do well to remember that. Mostly if an angel or demon procreate outside of their species it is with a human. You will meet one of them shortly.”

“So are Bertholdt and Reiner mixed blood too?” Eren questioned.

The angel felt he may have lost the boy along the way but would come back to that subject later.

“No they are full blooded demons. When I found them they were no more than five or six in human years. Once upon a time it was my job to hunt demons who chose to call Terra their home. There is a small group of us that keeps checks and balances on the ones who choose to live a peaceful life and eradicate those who sought to destroy and spread evil. Very cut and dry until I stumbled upon those two.

The screeching got louder the closer he got. It was the sound of a wounded animal’s death song. The rumbling and hissing indicated a great number of demons; ten or so maybe. Another wail joined the first. The growls grew in volume as the smell of fresh blood permeated the air. The pouring rain did nothing to dampen the iron’s thick scent.

Levi was shocked as he took in the sight before him. Several larger demons had two smaller ones cornered viciously attacking them. The tiny demons were holding their own albeit severely injured. One was huddled up on the ground as the other puffed its wings up to give the appearance of being larger than it was screeched an ear piercing alarm. It defended the both of them with what looked like a sharp piece of metal rebarb swinging wildly as the demons closed in. As they got nearer it would blast them with scorching steam snapping its tail out like a whip. The other would raise up long enough to breath fire at them before collapsing back in on itself. 

They were all demons so it should have mattered little to him regardless. Natural selection. But the two tiny demons had a voracious need to protect each other and above all else, to live. He had no idea how long they had been playing defense but it was obviously taking its toll on them despite trying to keep the others at bay.

The angel charged the horde of fiends. Producing his blade out of radiant light, he cut through them easily. Most of the demons zeroed in on the new target, leaving only a few to harass the younglings. Three rushed him proving to actually be a challenge. He had no idea how they had kept them away as long as they had. It was possible the demons were just toying with them before making their final play.

Destroying what he thought were the last of the monsters, Levi heard a bellowing roar come from behind. Turning swiftly, he saw the small demons latched onto a much larger one. The more severely wounded of the two had wrapped its two tails around one of the beasts legs. Razor sharp barbs cut into the flesh as it clawed and tore at the tendons in the other leg. The other dug its clawed feet into the creatures back, sinking its talons into its eye sockets as sharp teeth ripped at its thick corded jugular. The doomed demon let one last garbled roar and lurched to the side as fangs twisted and tore a large chunk of meat from its neck.

The lesser demons disengaged from their foe as it fell dead. The taller of the two hovered protectively over the other as it curled back in on itself. It screeched at Levi as he approached and threw its wings in the air shaking them violently. His sword disappeared and he spread his hands as well as his wings in a non-threatening manner. He took note as steam start to rise off of it as he neared. 

“Little one, I mean you no harm.” It hissed loudly at him and pressed itself against the one on the ground as he came closer. He spoke soothingly, “Let me help you. Let me help him.” Green eyes darted all over the angel looking for a hidden weapon growling apprehensively. The one he protected loosely wrapped one of his tails around the others leg and whimpered. “Please, let me heal him. His wounds will only bring more of the others.” He held his hand out as it glowed softly. 

The tiny demons wings dropped slowly, cautiously and let Levi come closer. The angel folded his wings back; the little one did the same but never took his eyes off of him. He rolled the smaller demon on his side and it gave a painful cry. The other tensed, Levi shushed him cooing quietly. Placing his hand over the deeply torn flesh he let the light seep into the demons skin and spread to other injuries. Gold orbs locked with his steely grey eyes. “It’s alright. You are safe. I will protect you.” He looked to the other demon, then back to the angel as he helped the youngling to his feet. “Do you believe me?” He nodded and gave a small smile before moving to hold the others hand.

The other little guy looked wary between the two, stealing away glances over his friend’s skin checking to see if the wounds were really gone. “May I heal your injuries now?” His hand tightened on the smaller demons hand.

“It’s ok.” 

Levi reached out and the taller one batted his hand away. He decided to try a new tactic. “Do you have a name?” They both nodded. He glanced at the shorter one; he might have had blond hair if it wasn’t for all the grime he was covered in. “My name is Levi.”

“Reiner.” Levi smiled at him getting one in return. “His name is Bertholdt.” The taller one hissed lowly like he was chastising Reiner. If he was affected by it, it didn’t show.

“Bertholdt. Please let me take care of you.” When he still wouldn’t move Reiner shuffled him a little closer. He reached for Levi’s hand and put it on Bertholdt’s shoulder. The boy jolted as the angel poured his light into him. Bright green eyes stared at him. “See, it’s not that bad, right?” He looked at Reiner then back again. “You were very brave today. You defended Reiner very well when he couldn’t take care of himself. You both also protected me from getting hurt. Thank you, I didn’t see that last one behind me.”

“It’s ok, Bertl. He’s not going to hurt us. He’s an angel. Look at his pretty wings.” Reiner encouraged, Bertholdt nodded.

“Do you boys have anywhere to go?”

“No.” Bertholdt spoke barely above a whisper.

“Then you are coming home with me.” Levi stood and held his hands out to both of them. Tiny hands slotted with his own. “First thing we do is get you two a bath. You are both filthy.”

Eren was rapt by the angel’s story. “And that was it?”

“That was it. I’ve raised them as if they were my own ever since. Believe me when I say it was not without its trials and tribulations. They were mischievous and curious boys. And they got into so much shit. Even more so because they are demons and it’s just in their nature. But they were good boys and still are.” Levi shifted to get more comfortable. “They have earned the trust of most of my colleges; however, there are still those who won’t believe in them because of what they are.”

“Have they ever given you a reason to doubt them?” Eren was genuinely curious.

Levi shook his head, “No. Not ever. They have entrusted me with their lives just as I have them with mine.”

Checking the door before asking his next question Eren leaned in. “So why is Bertholdt so skittish? He’s a pretty big guy and is really intimidating to look at.”

Levi gave a tired sad smile. “There are very few things that Bertholdt is sure of in his life; one of them is Reiner, the other is me. He is fiercely over protective of us both, but that is a story for another time.” Levi struggled to stay awake. “Just know that until you give them a reason not to, they are on your side.”


	4. Chapter 4

After leaving Levi to get some rest, Eren sought out the two sentinels in his front yard. They had returned to their natural forms. Standing on the front step, wings folded back, their tails intertwined (well, only one of Reiner’s), speaking lowly to one another in their own language. They scanned the area with their ever vigilant eyes. Reiner asked a question to which Bertholdt paused then shook his head no, and continued.

The blond demon sighed and linked his hand with the taller ones. His voice was one of concern barely above a whisper. Bertholdt gazed down into reflective gold pools, his tone soothing and tender.

Eren had decided he had spied enough and made his presence known as he opened the front door.

They looked back at him and smiled. It took him aback at how endearing they were. Neither made a move to separate as if being in a near intimate position was the most natural thing in the world for them. 

“Hey, he’s asleep. Did you guys wanna come in? I can pull out a couple of blankets or something.” Eren offered. “I think I have a few extra pillows somewhere.”

“We’re fine, Eren. Just gonna stand watch.” Reiner said as both continued to smile at him.

“Well, would you like some coffee then?” He shoved his hands in his pockets.

“Do you have any tea?” Bertholdt asked.

“Yeah. How do you take it?” Eren perked up, finally feeling useful again. After getting their order he hurried back inside to prepare the drinks. When he returned with three cups he took note that only Reiner remained. 

At his questioning stare Reiner answered taking the proffered cup. “Thanks. He went to do a quick patrol of the perimeter.”

“Paranoid much?” Eren tried to keep it light as he sipped his tea.

“Yeah, just a bit.” The demon let the warm liquid sooth his throat. “Eren, have you given any thought as to why an angel and two demons have suddenly appeared in your life?”

Bertholdt chose that moment to drop out of the sky landing gracefully on his feet. Folding his wings back he came to stand beside Reiner and accepted the cup of tea in Eren’s hand.

“Yes and no. I’ve always had these strange dreams about ethereal beings.” The shorter male rolled his drink between his hands. “I moved out here to get away from all the noise of the city. I thought if I moved somewhere quiet it would calm the voices in my head. Crazy, right? They did eventually the more I isolated myself.

They’ve always been there ever since I was little. Sometimes I would look at people and could tell they were having sinister thoughts. The voices would sound like growls and hisses. And if they were good; well it’s kinda what I imagine light would sound like if it made a noise.” Eren shrugged. “Maybe I am nuts.”

“I don’t think you are crazy, Eren, just very special.” Bertholdt said as he could relate to being burdened with the gift of foresight. “What do you hear when you are around us?” curiosity getting the better of him.

“I don’t hear anything.”

“Nothing?”

“Not a thing.”

The two demons hummed. “Interesting. What about Levi?”

“I haven’t really heard anything from him.” Eren thought about it a moment. “I get more of a ‘vibe’, a strong positive energy.” 

The demons shared a glance. “There are very few that share a bond with him. It is astonishing that you have become one of them so quickly. However, given the circumstances it is not at all unheard of.”

“You two share this bond with him as well?”

“The bond we share with him is more—parental, I sup—“ 

Bertholdt stopped, the cup of hot liquid fell from his fingers. His eyes went pitch black. Eren stepped back startled. He sucked in a sharp breath at the sudden pain in his head and rubbed his temple. There was a low murmur of hissing and screeching. Reiner grabbed Eren’s shoulder to keep him from falling over. His attention wavering between the two.

Bertholdt stood ramrod straight. His wings extended to their full extent, teeth sharpened, claws turned to talons, his tail twitching frantically. His voice went guttural. “You hear them, don’t you Eren?”

Reiner went on full alert. “How many?”

“Masses.”

“When?” When Bertholdt didn’t answer he let go of Eren and grabbed Bertholdt by the shoulders. “Bertl. Bertl, when?” The taller demon’s eyes never left Eren. 

Eren’s gaze locked with Bertholdt’s obsidian orbs as they bore into his teal eyes. At once they hissed and growled the same damning words at each other. He lunged forward trying to grasp at the demon’s outstretched hand, clamoring to get around Reiner’s bulk. The white of one eye turning black as he climbed over Reiner’s shoulder to get at Bertholdt. 

“Bertholdt!!” Reiner yelled trying to break through the others trance. 

As if struck by some unseen force, Bertholdt jolted, stumbling backwards. Reiner forcibly held Eren at bay as the boy struggled to break his hold. Shrinking in on himself Bertholdt cried out repeating Eren’s words over and over again. He backed away from them frantically.  
Bertholdt sounded the alarm. The angel’s cry. His mental stability assaulted and over worked by resent trauma. His call was answered from beyond closed doors. However, he was frozen on the spot eyes locked with Eren’s; whimpering the mantra the other was now shouting.

The front doors burst open as the broken angel staggered forward. 

“Levi!” Reiner shouted trying to restrain Eren. His sudden strength actually proving to be a challenge.

The angel made his way towards Eren placing both hands on the side of his head. Whispering holy script as light passed through him into Eren’s now limp form. “Take him inside.” He panted his instructions at the blond. Reiner obeyed immediately. “Restrain him if necessary.”

Bertholdt was still on the ground disoriented crawling away from where Eren last stood; words they chanted still spilling from his trembling lips. Levi made a distressed sound to call him back to the steps where he stood. His wing still broken and hanging hazardously. The demon cried out muddled as Levi called and cooed to him. He slid down to sit on the top step, his own real sounds of distress slipped from his lips. Bertholdt crawled back to him, meekly resting his head on Levi’s knee. 

Slim fingers carded through his hair as he wound his lanky limbs around his father. His wings wrapped around them in a protective cocoon careful not to jostle the white wing. “We can’t stay here.” The demon whispered.

“Bertholdt.” Troubled green eyes lifted. “How long do we have?” Levi continued stroking the demons head.

“Seven days at best. They know he’s here.” 

“What triggered Eren?”

Bertholdt laid his head back on the angels lap. “I’m not certain. I had a premonition and he reacted to it. He-he kept repeating—“

When Bertholdt stopped speaking, Levi encouraged him to continue. “What did he say?”

“I am the angel of darkness. I am the angel of light. Only the chosen will survive. The damned will be crucified. All will perish who are not worthy.” It came out barely above a whisper. “His devil is strong. Reiner was barely able to hold him back.”

“Devil?” This changed things drastically. They were all under the impression that the child was half demon, not a devil. 

“You. Levi, you have to make him—he—we cannot let him become—“ Bertholdt stammered.

“I know. That’s not going to happen. We will turn him towards the light.”

“No, not we, you. He’s already created the bond.” Bertholdt sat back as he calmed down. “But you have to rest. I did not mean to call for you. You shouldn’t have come.” He stood and scooped up the angel careful of his injury. Taking his human form he brought him in the house and back to the bed.

“Of course I was going to come you idiot. You called; I wasn’t going to ignore it.” Levi groused. He grabbed Bertholdt’s hand as he situated the blanks around him. “What did I tell you boys when you were little? You call, I’ll come. That’s not going to ever change, got it?”

Bertholdt gave him a small smile. “Of course, Levi.” 

“Don’t sass me you lanky beanstalk.” Levi snarked and gave him a pointed stare.

The demon bent at the waist and pressed the back of Levi’s hand to his forehead. It was his way. Letting Levi know that he had his trust, his faith, his devotion. “I understand.” Grey eyes softened a bit as he watched his tall youngling leave the room. 

Eren was on the couch currently resting peacefully. Any trace of the earlier episode gone. Reiner stood guard over him; his face pinched, arms crossed over his broad chest. Bertholdt leaned against the door frame. The blond glanced over his shoulder in his direction before moving to stand in front of him. He cupped Bertholdt’s cheek, the other man leaning into the touch. Reiner opened his mouth to speak.

Bertholdt cut him off. “Don’t say it. I know, you’re right.”

“Are you going to do something about it?”

“As soon as—“

“Marco and Jean get here. Yeah, yeah. You won’t do anyone any good dead on your feet.” Reiner sighed frustrated.

“Don’t do that.”

“Do what?”

“Be mad at me.”

“Then take better care of yourself, dummy.” The shorter demon poked him in the middle of his forehead. “Just come sit by the fire with me.”

Bertholdt did not resist the tug at his hand. They sat on the floor facing the doorway, as if something could get the drop on them anyway. Relaxing into Reiner’s side, five minutes later Bertholdt was asleep.

The house remained peaceful until their two visitors finally arrived and even then they barely made a sound. Reiner let Bertholdt sleep as he met the angels at the door, again giving them a breakdown of what had happened in the last few days.

Marco silently observed the two other beings in the room as Reiner spoke. The exhaustion Bertholdt wore on his face was as clear as day even in his sleep. The boy on the couch, Eren, slept peacefully. “Where is Levi?” He asked quietly. Jean by his side silently taking it all in. The demon led them to the bedroom.

The bed ridden angel woke as soon as they walked in. Marco smiled brightly, Jean gave a slight nod. “Levi, it is good to see you again. May I?”

“Likewise. Do your worst.” He leaned forward with a grunt.

They took off their coats and Jean laid them on the chair next to the bed. Tilting the lamp to get better lighting on the wing, Marco touched the makeshift splint. “Not bad, he improvised well.” He shifted the pillows out of the way and instructed Levi to move a little further so he could get a better hold of the situation. “Jean can you stabilize his wing while I remove the splint?” Jean moved into position. “This might hurt a bit.” Marco muttered as he began removing the duct tape.

“No worse than it already does.” Levi grunted.

“Looks infected.” Jean commented as Marco finished with the last bit of gauze. 

“It’s to be expected, not that bad though. Hold it steady.” Marco placed his hands on the broke appendage feeling for any additional injury. Bone was set properly, good.

“You’re awfully quiet, Kirstein. That’s unusual for you.” Levi muttered.

Jean watched as Marco let the light seep into the marrow mending the bone from the inside out. “Just listening for once.” He smirked up at the angel. Levi forgot they communicated telepathically more often than not. 

Letting out a long pain free sigh, Levi let his shoulders sag a bit. “Ok, try moving it for me. Jean, please help him stand.” 

Steadying the wing, his other hand gripping Levi’s arm as he stood from the bed, Jean let go when he was on his feet. He took a step back as the angel flexed his wings back and out and in every direction. 

“Good as new.” Grasping each of them in turn by the forearm. “Thanks, Freckles. You too Jean.”

“Glad we could help.” Marco smiled.

Shifting light encompass his wings as they disappeared. “Anything from Erwin?”

“He wants us to meet at Hange’s.” Marco stated warily.

Levi huffed a sigh. “Fu—why—never mind. It actually might be the safest place for him right now. He still has no idea who he is.”  
“Guess he’ll find out soon enough.” Marco concurred.

Jean watched Eren as he slept. His mouth open, slight snore escaping his maw. “This is the Coordinate? Not exactly what I expected.”

“Neither were you Kirstein but look at you now.” Levi quipped. 

Jean smirked. “Yeah, just some punk kid who happened to be half angel. Who’da thunk.”

“When do we leave?” Marco asked.

Levi looked at Bertholdt who was still resting peacefully. It could be a while. The giant was known to sleep off his exhaustion for a couple of days when it got this bad. They needed him as one hundred percent. They were going to be cutting it close. “When Bertholdt wakes, then we will go.” Reiner sat next to is sleeping partner arms crossed over his broad chest, head bowed, eyes screwed shut as he tried getting in a cat nap. “When he does wake, we need to be ready to leave.”


	5. Chapter 5

It was the smell of breakfast cooking that roused Eren from his slumber. He noted Reiner and Bertholdt were huddled in a corner, someone placing a blanket over them as they slept. He heard the low buzz of conversation coming from the kitchen.

Rounding the corner he saw a tall freckled man hovering over his stove, while Levi sat at the table in deep conversation with a skinny man with two toned hair. ‘The other angels.’

Marco was the first to notice him. “Good morning! Would you like some breakfast?” He greeted with his normal cheerful smile. It was disarming and surrounded him with peace and light. 

“Yes please. I’m Eren.” Marco took his outstretched hand.

“I know.” He smiled softly. “Marco.”

Jean stood and grasped Eren’s hand. “Jean.”

“Nice ink.” Eren eyed the oddly tribal markings that started at Jean’s wrist and disappeared under the sleeve of his shirt. The coloring was very light, maybe a shade or two darker than Jean’s skin tone.

“You can see that?” Jean balked.

“Yeah.” Eren looked at him like duh.

“Interesting.” Jean cocked his head. “Can you read them?” The markings on his arm were angelic in origin. Human were not able to see the hieroglyphs that wound their way around his arm.

Eren twisted his arm this way and that. “It’s some sort of prayer but I can’t read it. ‘This,” He pointed to a specific symbol on the inside of Jean’s wrist. “Is Marco’s name. This one represents you.” 

“How do you know this?” Marco questioned setting his plate down on the table.

“I don’t know.” Eren let go of Jean’s arm.

“You are right though on all counts.” Jean pulled his sleeve up around his shoulder. “This is a protection prayer. My father blessed me with it when I was an infant. Marco’s name was added when I became his charge.”

“You are very special Eren if you can see those markings.” Marco said as he gestured for Eren to sit. “Normal humans cannot see them.”

Levi sat drinking his tea watching Eren as he ate. Eren, feeling the stare looked up. The angel’s healthy parlor had returned although he was still pale. He had nicked one of Eren’s shirts which was slightly too big on him. Eren’s eyes widened when he actually realized; “Your wings are gone.”

Jean scoffed and Levi rolled his eyes. “Ok, cut me some slack this last week has been the strangest of my entire life.”

“It’s only gonna get stranger from here.” Levi took a sip from his cup. “Eren, it’s not safe for you here. Once Bertholdt wakes we will have to leave.”

“Why is it not safe? I’m in the middle of nowhere.” Eren sat down and began eating.

“How much do you know about your parents?” Levi placed his cup on the table.

“Well, my mom was a good woman. She died when I was nine and I went to live with my cousin Mikasa and her family. I never met my father. Mom use to tell me stories about him. He was a doctor or something like that.” Eren sighed as he picked at the rest of his food.

“Do you know how your mother died?” Marco asked as he set more food on the table.

Eren shook his head. “I have no idea.”

The three angels shared a glance. “What am I missing?”

“Eren, your mother was an angel and your father a devil. Their unholy union created quite the rift in our worlds. They were hunted when it was learned that their offspring had survived past the age of two.” Levi steepled his fingers, “Your father was a rather high level demon. When others found that he had defected to the human world and bred with and angel they meant to kill him for his betrayal and steal the child to raise as the antichrist.” He let his words sink in. “This is why you are in danger. This is why you hear the voices. This is why we have come to seek you out. You finding me was a pure coincident, but we have always been searching for you.”

Eren sat with his eyes glued to Levi. “I’m part angel and devil?” His lip twitched and he huffed. “You can’t be—you’re fucking with me right?”

“Wish we were.” Jean brought his coffee to his mouth before saying dryly. “You are the chosen one.”

Eren turned his gaze to Jean. “So why isn’t anyone hunting you? Aren’t you part angel?”

“Yeah, but I’m not as prized as you. There are plenty like me floating around out there. There is only one like you. Don’t let it go to your head.”

Marco sat next to his charge. “You underestimate your value Jean. No one has powers like you do.”

“What can you do?”

Levi answered Eren. “Jean has the ability to temporarily stop time.”

“Really? Wow.” Eren stared at the blond wide eyed.

“Don’t get too excited, it’s not all it’s cracked up to be.” Jean deadpanned. Eren waited for an explanation. “Every time I use my ‘gift’ it causes my brain to hemorrhage. It slowly kills my humanity, so I don’t use it if I don’t have too.” Jean took a bite of his toast. “It gets really depressing when you know you can save people but you’re killing yourself in the process. Hard to pick and choose, you know?”

Marco rested his hand on Jean’s shoulder. It was a touchy subject that often left him feeling quite bitter about his gift. “Don’t go there. You’ve helped numerous people Jean. Unfortunately, you can’t save them all.” Marco urged him to meet his gaze. “Come on, don’t think about that.” Amber met umber and he smiled slightly. Jean’s intense eyes suddenly seemed older and more tired than they had moments ago. Marco squeezed his shoulder reassuringly. 

Jean shook his head and gave Eren an overly bright smile. “Welcome to our fucked up family of angels and misfits. Hope you enjoy your stay.” He stood abruptly from the table and left the kitchen. Moments later the front door shut quietly. 

Marco sighed, “He’s getting worse.”

Levi nodded in understanding. “He’ll have to get over it eventually or the guilt will eat him alive. Make it easier for other factions to weave their influence.”

He didn’t need to explain. Marco knew exactly what he was referring to. It was something that was never discussed within earshot of Jean. And it would not be mentioned today either. Marco nodded and followed after him.

“Is he going to be alright?” Eren asked as he watched Marco leave.

“He will. Jean’s case is as unique as yours to a certain degree. He sees his talent as a gift and a curse and doesn’t understand why he cannot save everyone. His heart is bigger than he lets on to be. It has almost cost him his life on more than one occasion.” Levi stood and walked around towards Eren. Placing his hand on his shoulder, “You should gather what is important to you. Keep it light.” 

“Levi.” Eren paused and looked up at him. “What is my purpose?”

“Eren, that is for you to decide. All we can do is guide you. I will not lie to you; you have unspeakable power that has yet to be discovered. You can use it for evil or for good. We are here to help you discover your true potential. But how you choose to use it is ultimately up to you. We will protect you as long as you wish us too. But know if you choose to use your talents with malicious intent to destroy, you will be terminated. Do you understand?” 

Eren’s gaze never faltered. “I don’t want to be evil.”

“No one ever truly sets out to be evil, Eren. Sometimes it just happens.” Eren looked down in contemplation. The angel crouched down next to him. “I swear to you on my life, I will not let that happen. Do you trust me?”

“Yes.” Eren spoke the word without hesitation. 

“Then let me guide you. Let us, all of us, protect you. No harm will come to you while you are in my charge. Do you understand? I bind my service to protect you. I will give my life to make sure that you are safe.” Eren’s eyes welled with unshed tears. “Tell me you understand and that you want me to protect you and it shall be done.”

Eren opened his mouth but nothing came out. Warmth and peace swept through him as he found it easier to breath; Levi’s hand still on his shoulder. 

This was so over whelming. He had an angel pledging his service to him? His protection? He still couldn’t grasp what was so damn special about him that all of these beings would suddenly just drop into his life and devote their very existence to him. He stared into Levi’s eyes, so sure and determined, unwavering. His pale hand reached to clasp him behind the neck. Eren closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. He listened to the man, the angel, in front of him. The calming inner light that Levi projected wrapped him in warmth and security. It reached further pulling at him and latching on in a way that made him feel like he was going to burst with the unseen bond of devotion. There was something more, but it eluded him. He chalked it up glory and divinity. He knew it would be something that was explored in more depth if he chose to accept the angel’s dedication.

When he opened his eyes, Levi was right there. His eyes blazing with heavenly grandeur. “Show me. Please. Teach me.” He felt something shift deep inside as he whispered the words. His path chosen. The warmth from the hand at the back of his neck spread and wove its way down his left arm. Tears spilled from his eyes as the same light wove up the angels arm. 

Levi pulled him closer. Their foreheads rest together, eyes closed. ‘I will forever be bound to you. You are my charge. It is my duty to protect and guide you. I will never leave your side. The only way to dismiss me is through death. I will teach you how to use your gifts for the greater good. These will be rough times, Eren. Your demon side, once awakened, will try to overshadow the light within. You will have to rely solely on my guidance to keep it locked inside. I am not asking you to dispel your heritage or deny who you are. I am asking you to learn from the mistakes of the past, conquer the evil within and tame it for future good. Will you do this? Will you place your faith in me? In yourself?’

‘Yes, Levi. I have faith in you. In myself. I trust you, Levi. Show me what I need to do.’


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, kind of a fun one towards the end... all work and no play, well that makes everyone dull as shit.

It was around noon two days later when Bertholdt woke. The bags under his eyes gone. Well rested, he now seemed more alert and restless. He teamed with pent up energy. After seeing to it that he and Reiner were fed, Levi began going over the route to Hange’s with the others. The plan was to go by foot as to not attract attention to their party. They would depart at dusk.

Reiner and Bertholdt leaned on the railing outside Eren’s cottage chattering to each other. Marco and Jean sat on the front steps sipping coffee. Levi and Eren soon joined them. Eren taking in his home for the last time. 

The demon’s attention snapped to a black and white creature trudging out of the brush. Standing straight, they watched the beast lumber across the yard. Reiner growled lowly. 

“Dude, what’s with the growl? It’s only a badger.” Jean raised a brow. “It’s not even coming this way.”

Levi snickered behind them. “They had a run in with an overly territorial badger when they were younglings.”

“Levi.” Bertholdt groaned.

Marco smiled as Jean laughed out loud. “So you two are scared of a badger? All six foot whatever of you two badass demons are scared of a little woodland creature?”

Reiner scowled, “Look, that thing was viscous and almost ate our faces.” This caused Jean to almost fall backwards in a fit of laughter. “Fuck off, Jean. We were little then.”

“Yeah, but still traumatized for life.” Eren tried not to laugh but was having a hard time at keeping a straight face. “Be lucky you didn’t run across a wolverine. Those things are nasty.” 

Bertholdt mumbled something about doing a sweep of the area before they headed out. Reiner decided to join him, avoiding anymore ‘Story Time with Levi’.

“So, uh, since we are on the subject of Reiner and Bertholdt, um, are they an item?” Eren asked uncertain if he wanted the answer to that. Levi leveled a blank stare at his new charge. Marco and Jean suddenly became interested in something in the woods. “I-I was just curious, you know, you said they were your children and all, I--“

Levi sighed. “Demon’s by nature are an incestuous bunch. Filthy creatures, that thrives on all things devious. You are familiar with the Seven Deadly Sins? Lust being one of them.” Levi let that settle in before continuing. “Yes, they were raised as brothers. No, they are not related. Yes, they are together; being bound to each other out of necessity for survival when they were abandoned. That bond became something more as they grew older. “ 

Eren thought it over. “And that doesn’t bother you?” 

“Why would it? They were all that each other had before I came along.” Levi gestured towards the two figures on the steps. “It’s no more wrong than an angel having a relationship with the human he is sworn to protect. Even if they are both male.” Levi turned fully towards Eren. “Do you see what I am getting at? It is not my place to judge. It is not anyone’s place to judge. That is for a higher power to decide. Don’t make me spout off scripture at your naïve ass, Eren. It is my least favorite thing to do.” 

“Ok, ok sorry. I wasn’t judging. I was just curious. You know, didn’t know if demons were capable of love. Everything you ever read suggests that they aren’t. They just seemed like they cared about each other in more than a sibling kind of way.” Eren was trying to smooth over his infraction feeling that he deeply offended Levi by asking very personal questions about his children. 

Levi stared at him like he was a fucking idiot then focused his gaze on the tree tops. “Your father was capable of love. Every creature is, Eren.” 

Reiner and Bertholdt came swooping in fast. Landing hard, they folded their wings back and dashed to the house. Everyone stood on alert. Bertholdt had that panicked look in his eyes again. “We need to leave. Now.”

“They’re early.”

“They have regrouped. There is more than I foresaw. Leaving by foot will have them on us by dawn.” 

“Did they see you?” Marco asked. Reiner shook his head.

“Marco, Jean, you scout out ahead. Bertholdt, Reiner, you bring up the rear.” They all stood in the yard. Marco grabbed Jean and took off. “Time for your first flying lesson, brat.” Levi wrapped his arms around Eren’s waist and flexed his wings out. Eren clung to his neck as they shot up into the sky.

“Holy shit!” Eren squeaked. He watched the two demons on the ground get smaller. Waiting a couple beats before taking off behind them. 

It was easier to see the patterns the demons wove behind them. They were militaristic in the way they surged and fell back, zig zagging in wide formations. He could see Jean and Marco if he turned his head. They flew high in the air above the tree lines. Occasionally, Marco would let go of Jean and they flew together. Jean’s wings weren’t nearly as big as Marco’s, but they seemed like they were made for speed. He would fold them back and fall below the tree line darting in and out of the pines with precision. Shooting back up out of the trees, Marco would pull him in and carry him until it was time to break formation once again.

“Levi, why does Marco carry Jean if he can fly?” Eren shouted above the wind. 

Levi tucked his head next to Eren’s ear so he didn’t have to shout. “Jean still cannot fly long distances on his own. It takes practice, something he has not had a lot of. He’s only discovered he was an angel within the last two years. Inner city life does not give you the greatest opportunity to, ehem, spread your wings and fly.”

“That was horrible.” Eren droned. Levi smiled.

“We will fly until we reach the coast. There is a safe house, we will rest there and then continue on to Hange’s.” His protector informed him.

They flew non-stop until dawn. When they reached the safe house everyone was fairly exhausted but too pumped up with the adrenaline still flowing through them. Bertholdt and Reiner took first watch while the others rested and settled in. Jean and Marco prepared the meal for everyone. Levi and Eren made sure the rooms were in order and that every bathroom had clean linen. Levi showed Eren around the house. 

There were two floors with a total of six bedrooms. Each closet and dresser was filled with clothing of all sizes and styles. The house was run by those who supported them, those who believed. They were never allowed to interact with the divinity. It was a rule that had been in place for centuries. The caretakers were held sacred as much so as their charge. The utmost precautions were taken to insure their safety. The heavenly beings would in turn place wards around their homes and places of work. The signal for their arrival and departure was the blue porch light that remained on while the safe house was being used. 

Bertholdt and Reiner sat on the rooftop. Although in a secluded area, to passerby’s they would seem like two young adults sitting on the rooftop goofing off. They sat opposite each other stretched out resting on their hands. Steadily they scanned the horizon, appearing to be in deep conversation.

It didn’t take long to get settled in. After dinner the inhabitants inside the house cleaned up and changed for bed. Marco brought the two demons on the roof some food and said his good nights. 

Everyone is awake by the time the Dynamic Duo relieve the Wonder Twins from their post. Reiner and Bertholdt make their way to the kitchen for a snack before they head to bed. But plans change when Reiner can’t stop watching the way Bertholdt devours the bowl of strawberries on the table. 

They are a special treat that he savors; eyes closed chewing slowly as tiny moans escaping his throat. Bertholdt can feel Reiner’s heavy stare on him. When he looks up his eyes are wide. The hand holding the sacred fruit pauses on the way to his mouth.

“What?”

“Are you gonna eat it?”

Bertholdt looks at the fruit then back up at Reiner, who is now a lot closer than he was before. Holding it out toward him, “Do you want it?”

“Not the fruit.”

Bertholdt narrows his eyes slightly. “No.”

“Yes.” Reiner smiles deviously.

“Reiner—“

“Bertholdt,” The taller demon starts backing away, the other gives chase. “Eat the fruit.”

“Reiner there are people here.” Bertholdt scooted around the table.

“And?” Reiner followed keeping a decent distance as to let Bertholdt think he had a shot of getting out of this. Not a chance in hell. “Keep running.”

Bertholdt stopped. “You ass.” He threw the strawberry at Reiner and immediately regretted its loss.

Catching the little gem, Reiner gave him a lopsided grin. “Come get it.” Bertholdt hesitated. “I know you want it.” Reiner set the fruit between his teeth. 

Conflicted green eyes narrowed. He knew what Reiner was playing at. ‘Damn it.’ Bertholdt closed the distance. Reiner raised a brow in challenge. Watching as he bent forward to take the fruit with his teeth. Reiner let him have it, waiting until Bertholdt finished chewing before crashing their lips together. Bertholdt squeaked in surprise but gave up the fight. 

Eren was not ready for what met him in the hallway as he exited his room. There pressed up against one wall was Levi’s demon children connected in a fierce lip lock. He knew he should do something, like turn around and go back to his room. Or at least stop staring. He jumped at the voice behind him.

“Tch, there are six rooms in this house and you two are doing this in the hallway? Reiner, stop trying to suck Bertholdt’s tonsils out and pick a room.” Levi said nonplused. Passing Eren he spoke softly, “Enjoy the show?”

Eren choked and turned an even darker shade of red. “I-I, uh—“

Levi passed his younglings. “Savages. Try some discretion.” Reiner beamed brightly as Bertholdt buried his face in Reiner’s neck. 

Reiner hauled Bertholdt over his shoulder. He passed Eren sporting a cheeky grin. “Relax. He’s just messing with you Eren. And don’t think I didn’t see you checking out his ass as he walked away.” Patting him on the shoulder, “Don’t worry, we’ll try to keep it down.”

“Oh my G—Reiner.” Bertholdt whined with his head in his hands.

Eren scurried out of the hallway. He needed fresh air. ‘Demons!’

Running out onto the back porch he ran is hands through his hair and sighed. 

“Sleep well?”

Eren turned swiftly towards the voice. “I wasn’t looking at your butt!” 

Levi looked over the rim of his tea cup. Eren blushed profusely, the tips of his ears turning red. ‘Oh, this could be fun.’ Setting his cup down on the small table by his chair, he stood. Sauntering up to Eren slowly invading his personal space. “And why not?”

“Wh-what?” Eren stammered. He had been close if not closer to Levi than this before. Why couldn’t he think? 

The angel’s eyes roamed over Eren’s face and down his chest then back up, lingering over his plump lips before boring into wide teal green eyes. “Do you not find me attractive?” Levi stepped closer until he was practically pressed against him. Eren swore his heart was beating so hard Levi could feel it through his chest.

“I-I—I-“ Eren couldn’t even formulate a coherent sentence. Not while Levi’s clean scent mixed with the cardamom tea he had been drinking filled his head. 

Levi skimmed his hand over Eren’s tense shoulder and around his neck. Leaning in he whispered, “Breathe Eren, it’s not that serious.” Pulling away he left him dumbfounded and stammering. 

Once he unclouded his mind now that the angel wasn’t crowding his personal space, he saw the taunt for what it was. “You, you’re as bad as they are!” Levi chuckled as he collected his cup and headed inside.

Gazing over his shoulder at Eren he smirked wickedly, “Make sure you get a good look this time.” Throwing his head back, he cackled as he put a little more switch in his hips at Eren’s flustered expression.

“They are all crazy.” Eren muttered to himself as he watched Levi disappear around the corner.


	7. Chapter 7

To say that Hange Zoe was a strange individual would be an understatement. Hange’s lab or ‘Bat Cave’ as Jean called it was set in the side of a cliff making it highly inaccessible except to those who knew its ins and outs. Hange specialized in the paranormal but more specifically dealt with the demonic and divine.

 

She had a landing pad for her angelic brethren that jutted out of the precipice. The walls along the cliffs surface were reinforced bullet proof glass. The type of work she specialized in often caused minor explosions. Every piece of equipment was state of the art and could have given Tony Stark a run for his money if he wasn’t a fictional comic book character.

Erwin and Mike were waiting for them once they arrived. Levi let Jean and Marco give Erwin their report over what had happened since their last meeting and for what was on the horizon. While Levi smirked as Mike sniffed an unnerved Eren explaining it was just his thing. It actually helped identify him, making it difficult for deviants such as shape shifters to infiltrate their ranks.

A woman with wild brown hair and a messy ponytail, wearing a white lab coat burst through a set of double doors. Looking around half crazed, “Where are they? Levi don’t tell me you didn’t bring them?” Spotting the two demons, her framed eyes lit up with delight. Bertholdt and Reiner had hung back in the shadows. Being around the commander and his watch dog made them nervous, surprisingly more so than all the poking and prodding Hange did. 

She squealed, “Oh you two have grown so much since the last time I’ve seen you. Look at you!” She turned them around and tugging at their wings and tails. Moblit! I need my gauge and measuring tape!” Moblit Berner was a nervous young man who always looked like he was one step away from a nervous breakdown. He scurried over to her with the items she requested. She had dragged the demons further into the lab for better lighting. 

After Eren was thoroughly sniffed and ‘identified’ (Levi: I think you forgot to sniff his ass Mike) he was introduced to Erwin, who was the head of their little operation. He knew he should be paying attention to what Erwin was saying but he couldn’t help but focus on the two demons and the mad scientist. ‘Was she speaking to them in their language?’ He thought Hange was human. ‘Why did they sound like little dragons? Dinosaurs? The hell, when did this turn into Jurassic Park?’ He watched as Hange trilled and clicked, Reiner responding in the same manor. ‘That is so weird. Weren’t they speaking something completely different at the cottage?’

“Eren, pay attention.” Levi chastised.

“Huh, oh sorry.” Eren blushed with embarrassment.

Erwin chuckled. “It’s fine. There will be time for formalities later. Tell me, Eren, can you understand them?”

Eren focused and found he actually could. Hange was asking them biological questions. “Yeah, it’s really strange. I thought they spoke something else.”

“They do. Bertholdt and Reiner speak many different dialects of the demonic language. This one is a bit primitive. It’s the one they spoke most frequently as younglings the first time they were introduced to Hange. The one they commonly use now is too difficult for her to understand and translate.”

“But you understand them just fine?” Erwin asked.

“The common languages, yes. They tend to stick to just one. I think they switch it up occasionally so they don’t lose practice.” Levi eyes fell on Eren. “The language you and Bertholdt spoke I did not recognize. It was a very old language.”

Levi briefed Erwin on the incident in detail. Eren was once again lost in the sounds and growls across the room, slipping away as the two figure heads became engrossed in conversation. Giving small trills of his own the two demons started and turned towards him. 

Hange flipped.

“Eeeee-oh another one!!! Please, please join us. You must be Eren.” All of this was said in dinosaur.. ‘Why the hell can I understand this?’ 

The more they spoke the more he felt something inside him coil and shift. The sounds coming from his throat were becoming more guttural almost threatening. But he wasn’t saying anything bad. At least he didn’t think he was.

Jean noticed the shift in stance first. ‘Marco. Are you seeing this?’

Bertholdt and Reiner had slowly shifted putting themselves between Eren and the angels. Reiner had positioned himself directly in front of Hange. Her back turned, fiddling with recording equipment oblivious to what was happening.

Bertholdt stood to his full height widening his stance, tail twitching restlessly. Reiner puffed out and muscles tense.

‘Jean, look at Eren.’ Marco put himself in front of Jean, blocking him from the impending fallout that was about to be unleased. 

One of Eren’s eyes went black save a thin teal ring where his iris was. His teeth grew sharp as he rumbled lowly at Bertholdt.

Bertholdt’s claws extended, eyes glowing brightly. His wings expanded outward almost blocking the view of the others.

“Erwin.” Mike approached, eyes not leaving the scene, he had his sword drawn.

“What the fuck?” Levi cursed.

The demonic tongue grew in volume until everyone’s eyes were on them.

All hell broke loose when Erwin rested a hand on Levi’s shoulder. Eren roared loudly, Bertholdt responded in kind. The walls vibrated at the deafening sounds. Everyone covered their ears. The mortals in the room falling to the ground. Jean stumbled and Marco caught him.

“Levi what are they saying?” Erwin yelled.

“I don’t know! I can’t understand them!” Levi made his way forward. More swords were drawn. Bertholdt’s tail whipped out wrapping firmly around Levi’s waist, dragging him back behind him, protecting him from Eren. “Fuck.” Trying to get out of Bertholdt’s vice like grip wasn’t working. ‘Fine. I’ll climb you like a fucking tree you obstinate brat.’

Coming shoulder level with Bertholdt, he yelled “What the fuck is going on?”

Eren raged and snarled like a man possessed.

“His demon is waking!” Bertholdt yelled back. “And he doesn’t like Erwin!” 

“No one likes Erwin!”

“He touched you!”

“What?!”

Eren bent in on himself, the demons spread their wings wide to block and brace for the impact. It happened lightning fast. Eren bellowed as two pitch black wings sprouted from his back with such force the windows exploded outwards. The three demons roared at each other. Reiner trying to speak to Eren to calm him. Bertholdt screamed his warning. Eren heard nothing and charged at Bertholdt. The demons tail flung Levi out of harm’s way and into Marco; catching him effortlessly.

“What do we do?” Marco yelled.

“No clue!” Levi responded. Not what they wanted to hear.

Eren slammed into the colossal demon knocking him back a few feet, claws digging into the ground to keep his balance. Eren tore at hardened skin, razor sharp teeth snapped as Bertholdt’s face as he tried to restrain the attacking demon. The deafening roars turning to gnashing snarls and growls.

Eren snapped his iron like jaw onto Bertholdt’s neck and began thrashing. The reaction was immediate. Bertholdt roared loudly releasing boiling hot steam into his face. Reiner grabbed Eren throwing him across the lab through the open window. Eren cried out reverting back to his human self.

“Jean!” Marco shouted and time stopped.

“Fucking idiot.” Jean cursed, touching Marco’s shoulder as he passed by him and ran towards the broken window before time started back up. Spreading his wings he jumped. ‘Should let your dumbass fall, but someone might find you and a way to resurrect you and then we’d be fucked.’

Eren’s face was frozen in shock until Jean reached for him. Taking in a sharp breath he clung to Jean as they flew back up. “If you pull that shit again I swear I’ll throw you out this window myself. My ears are fucking bleeding you shitzipper.”

Eren was in a tremendous amount of pain. “S-sorry.”

Marco was waiting when Jean gently deposited Eren on the ground. Placing his hands on Eren’s wrecked body, healing light flooded through him mending the skin from third degree burns. “He did quite the number on you. Please don’t do that again.” Eren nodded weakly.

Behind them time slowly started catching back up to reality. “I’m going to take him inside, can you grab Hange and Moblit. It’s going to take a minute for Bert to calm down.”

“On it.” Jean touched Hange and Moblit and ushered them out. Hange was reluctant, completely enamored at the living freeze frame. Moblit couldn’t get out of there fast enough. Behind the closed doors they could hear time come full force as Bertholdt roared menacingly, vibrating the walls.

“Will they be ok?” Eren asked watching Marco cradle Jean’s face. Blood dripped out of his nose as Jean became exhausted dead weight.

“They’ll be fine.” Marco pulled Jean in closer letting him rest his face in the crook of his neck as he pet ash blond hair, healing him as best he could. There was only so much he could do for brain trauma. “There are two things you don’t threaten when it comes to Bertholdt and you threatened both of them.” They could hear the demon raging behind two sets of closed doors. Eren jumped at the sound of a loud crash. “They’ll be fine.” 

“How can you be sure?”

“Because Bertholdt wouldn’t deliberately hurt Levi or Reiner.”

“He’s just pissed.” Jean muttered in the side of Marco’s neck, content to rest where he was. “And injured. You chomped on his neck like some freakin’ velociraptor.”

“I-I didn’t mean to.” Eren stuttered.

“Yes, actually you did. He was standing in between you and Levi. You were trying to reach him but Bertholdt stood in your way.” Marco stated as he shifted Jean to look into his eyes. Continuing to speak to Eren, “If you plan on being with Levi, you have two very large obstacles to get around first.” He ran his thumbs over Jean’s cheek bones. “And you have made both of them very unhappy.” 

Mike burst through the doors. “Marco, they need you.”

“Any other injuries?”

“Just the demon.”

“You two stay here. Rest. I’ll be back momentarily.” Marco laid Jean down on one of the examining tables and followed Mike back to the lab.

Bertholdt was considerably calmer, however, that did nothing to alleviate the tension in the room. He had cordoned off one side of the lab, keeping Reiner and Levi behind him, protected. Frequently touching them and looking them over checking for injuries. He refused to let Mike or Erwin near them. Erwin knew not to press the issue, but the wound Bertholdt sustained was causing him to bleed out. And he wouldn’t hold still long enough for Levi to heal him. He paced like a caged animal.

Levi tried to calm him but it had little effect. It would just cause Bertholdt to scan him for injuries. Once he determined he was alright he continued his pacing. 

“Something is wrong. His scent is off.” Reiner spoke quietly to Levi. “I think Eren’s bite may have been poisonous.” Bertholdt stumbled growling lowly. He was giving signs of a wounded wild animal protecting his nest. 

Spotting Marco as the angel slowly made his way closer; Bertholdt backed away, his wings vibrating. No sound came from him, not quite in full on defense mode yet. 

Marco spread his hands wide and smiled. “Come now, Bertl. You know very well I’m not going to hurt anyone.” He gets closer almost so he can reach the demon. Bertholdt’s head darted around, making sure he could see everyone in the room. Obsidian orbs focused on Marco again. “Let me look at your neck. I don’t have any interest in Levi or Reiner. They are safe. Come here.” The angel wanted it to be his choice. It made lashing out less likely. 

Bertholdt stumbled forward and made a pained noise. This caused Reiner to lunge towards him; Levi blocked him and shook his head.

“It’s ok. You know I won’t hurt you. Let me take the pain away Bertholdt.” Marco slowly sat on the ground. Bertholdt gave a feeble barking growl before his knees gave out. “There we go.” He pulled out a small petri dish from his pocket that he snagged after observing the demons behavior for a moment before he engaged him. Taking a sample of purple ooze flowing from Bertholdt’s wound, he put the dish back in his pocket. Bertholdt’s blood was black and this was extremely abnormal. 

Once Marco placed his hands on Bertholdt the demon sighed and slumped over letting Marco heal him from the inside out.

Once it was apparent that Bertholdt was on his way to recovery, Reiner stomped his way to the double doors slamming them open. Erwin glanced at Levi. ”Should we be worried?”

The angel shook his head. “No. Reiner means to threaten and nothing more.”

The doors burst open at the force Reiner uses, practically rip it off the hinges. Eren tries to back pedal when it’s clear that the demon was zoning in on him. There is so much anger in his eyes they glowed a burning gold. He grips Eren by the front of his shirt hauling him up so they are eye level. “If you ever harm him again, I will kill you. I don’t care if you are under Levi’s protection or not. I will kill you. Are we clear?”

Eren nods vigorously. Reiner sets him back down. He looks Jean over. Jean flips him off. He’s fine. Reiner leaves. By the time he returns to Bertholdt, Marco had woven his magic and he is lying on the ground sleeping peacefully. 

“Let it be known that Eren Jaeger has one hell-of-a bite. Especially to bring down a demon of Bertl’s size. ”Marco stood. “And he has a very unhealthy obsession with you, Levi.”

If Levi is at all concerned he doesn’t show it. He waits beside Bertholdt until Reiner makes his way back and scoops Bertholdt up like he was nothing and disappears out into the night.

“Someone should follow them.” Mike states.

“Reiner is upset. He won’t do anything foolish. He’s just protecting his own.” Levi sighs inwardly watching them leave. His confliction on whether he should follow or check on his new charge doesn’t register outwardly. He decides to check on the boy. Reiner has it covered.

His first point is to check on Jean. With Marco by his side, he knows he will be well taken care of. However, he also knows what his gift does to him. Jean lays on his side on the pallet, no sign of his wings, looking extremely fragile; human. The dark circles under his eyes and paleness of his skin speaks volumes. His eyes never leaving Marco as his angel holds his hand, stroking his thumb over the back of his hand.

“You alright kid?” Levi asks quietly. Jean closes his eyes and nods. “Good. Let him fall next time. It won’t hurt him.” Jean gives a light snort and a small smirk nodding again. Patting Marco on the shoulder he turns away.

He finds Eren gazing out the small infirmary window, knees pulled up to his chest. Levi reaches out and runs his hands through messy brown hair. “So, you don’t like Erwin, huh?” 

Eren blushes and looks down at his knees. “I guess not.”

“It’s natural.” Levi sits next to him. “To not like Erwin. I didn’t like him either when we first met.” Eren looked over at him. “Then he gave me something I didn’t have before.”

“What was that?”

“The goal to find you.” Levi watched Eren as a pink hue tinted his cheeks.

“Oh.” 

“The boys aren’t a big fan of Erwin either, so don’t feel you are alone there.” He leaned back on his hands fixing his gaze out the window. 

Eren looked back down. “Sorry I attacked Bertholdt. I’d like to say I didn’t mean to hurt him, but I guess I did.”

“Bertholdt can take care of himself. That being said please do not attack him again. It will definitely affect our relationship if you make a habit out of it.” Levi held up his hand when Eren opened his mouth to make another apology. “You did what comes naturally to demons. To anyone really. You tried to protect what you perceive as yours. Bertholdt and Reiner were only doing the same. We all belong to each other in a sense.” He settled his grey eyes back on Eren. “They are my children, I am their father. You are my charge, I am your angel. I am sworn to protect you all, please don’t make me choose between you or them, Eren.” Levi stood, not breaking eye contact; he ruffled Eren’s hair again. “I’m not certain if I could.”

Letting his hand slip to Eren’s shoulder, he gave it a squeeze. “Hange is probably going to run some experiments on you. Try not to kill her. At least for Moblit’s sake. I think if he had a normal amount of stress in his life it might actually kill him.”

“Hey, Levi--” Eren started.

“Yes?” 

Teal eyes looked around and then finally back up at him. “Are you sorry you found me?”

“Can I answer that?” A small voice interjected from across the room.

Levi smirked. “Shut up, Kirstein. Stop eavesdropping. Noisy fuck.” Tilting Eren’s chin up and away from glaring at Jean. His thumb swept across a flush cheek. “No. I’m not. But no more of this jealousy shit. You are going to have to get your demon under control and quick.” Levi winked at him and headed out the door. 

Eren stared after him then buried his head in his hands. 

“Someone’s got it bad.” 

Groaning, Eren chucked a pillow at the prone man and his angel. It missed by a mile. “Shut up Jean!”


	8. Chapter 8

“Have they returned?” 

“Not yet. Should we send someone after them?” 

“No. They need time.” Levi and Erwin stood at the shattered window. It was dark now, Hange’s little minions doing their best to repair the window in sections. Mike stood out on the landing pad sentient as ever. “And try not to touch me in front of Eren.”

Erwin raised a brow. “Is that what set him off?” He chuckled lightly.

“Apparently. That and Bertholdt’s over protectiveness.”

Humming, Erwin nodded. “Today was an interesting turn of events.” Mike made his way back inside. “I wonder what it will take to activate his lighter side.”

“Don’t push shit, Erwin. It will happen when it happens. He’s been through enough today.” Mike stood on the other side of Levi.

“It will have to happen soon, Levi. If what Bertholdt predicted comes to fruition, then we do not have a lot time to waste. He will need to decide which side he stands with or against.” Erwin continued to stare out in to the blackness.

Levi glared up at him. “He will make the right choice.”

“You sound certain.”

“Don’t fucking doubt me.” Levi turned to walk away.

“And where did he stand today?” Mike’s low voice droned.

“He stood with me.” Not looking back, Levi disappeared down the hallway.

“What should we do?” 

“Nothing. For now, we wait. Levi hasn’t been wrong yet.” Mike snorted. “Still don’t trust them?” Erwin shook his head. “Where are they now?”

Sniffing deeply and wrinkling his nose at their stench, “In a shallow cave on the cliffs face, down and to the left.”

“I think you are worried about the wrong issues Mike. There is something much bigger that we will be facing besides two demon boys.” Erwin’s gaze met Mike’s unwavering stare. He knew Mike had his reasons. They didn’t talk about them. 

“Yes, but how easy would it be to defeat us if someone had inside help? They know our powers and our weaknesses Erwin.”

“They would not betray Levi. We have nothing to worry about where they are concerned.” Clasping his hands behind his back he looked out into the night again. “We have two very potent beings in our grasp right now that could end everything as we know it if we are not cautious. Neither must fall into the hands of evil.” The underlying message has always been protect them at all cost.

“Does he kn—“ 

“No. He doesn’t.”

“Is it wise to keep him in the dark?”

“His guardian knows. That is enough for now.” Erwin stated signaling the conversation was over.

Mike wasn’t quite willing to let it drop. “But would Marco be enough to keep him from falling?”

Erwin shut his eyes contemplating his answer before simply saying, “Yes.” 

“Then we have nothing to fear.” 

Erwin decided he didn’t like Mike’s skeptical tone. There was a lot at stake here. Eren and Jean were both an asset and a liability. They would both be destroyed if it came down to it. They had already made a minor miscalculation that no one had the foresight to consider. If Eren did turn to his darker side it would be extraordinarily easy for him to influence Jean. He already knew what Jean was capable of and turning that talent against them would bring more than the annihilation of the human world. It would be Armageddon. 

~~~~~

Levi sat alone in the dark as he waited for his boys to return. Many life altering decisions, future and past, played through his mind. Today had been stressful. Not as much for himself as it was for Eren and his boys.

He had started, in short order getting use to Eren being around. This was a good thing, especially since he was his charge. Eren, whether anyone liked it or not, was a part of all their lives now. He had a horrible feeling that what had happened today would create a wide riff between Eren and his children. He knew that there would be little he could do if they attacked Eren. The boy would be left to fend for himself. And by the shocked expression as Reiner threw him out the window, he knew it too. Levi sighed. ‘Damn.’

Out of his peripheral he could make out Reiner’s bulky form carrying a sleeping Bertholdt. He was wrapped tightly around his front like a koala.

‘Big ass baby.’ A small smile crossed his lips. Reiner’s golden orbs sought him out. Sitting cross-legged on the ground next to him, Bertholdt still sleeping in his lap, Reiner turned to look at him. Resting his head on Bertholdt’s shoulder he lets his gaze sweep over Levi’s tired face. Levi reached and carded his fingers through thick short blond hair. “He ok?” Reiner nodded. “You?” Nodding again. “What’s wrong then?”

“How’s Eren?’ Reiner’s voice was softer than usual. The one thing about his blond demon boy is that he is always loud and boisterous. Hushed tones were reserved for Bertholdt. It was unsettling to say the least. 

“Eren is fine. He is upset and confused but I think he is coming to terms with how his life has changed. He’ll probably rest for a few days after Hange is done poking and prodding him.” He scratched at Reiner’s scalp the demons eyes closed for a moment.

“What about you?” Golden eyes slowly opened.

“What about me?”

Reiner raised his brows. “Levi—“

“I’m fine.” Reiner studied his stony face.

“Do you like him?” Levi said nothing. “It’s alright if you do.” 

He let his hand fall back to his lap, staring out into the dark. “Is this what you two have been talking about?”

Reiner shrugged his shoulder, “We were talking about Eren’s reaction today. He seems quite taken with you, Levi.”

Thinking back on Marco’s comment, “So it would seem.”

They were quiet for a moment before Reiner spoke up. “We wouldn’t get in your way if you wanted to pursue a relationship with him.” Levi stared hard at his oldest son. “We want you to be happy. The entire time you’ve raised us we’ve never seen you with anyone. We don’t want you to hold back if that’s something you want.” 

Levi was slightly taken aback. “Do you think I am lonely?”

Reiner nodded. “I know you are. It’s not easy raising two demon children by yourself without any help. You’ve given up so much by keeping us. You’ve been so selfless, Levi. You don’t have to worry about us anymore. Find your happy.”

He didn’t know what to say so he said nothing, lacing his fingers with Reiner’s. “But if he hurts you we can’t promise that he won’t come up missing.” The blond smiled.

Levi gave a soft chuckle. “Good. Then I’ve raised you right.”

One sleepy green eye opened over Reiner’s shoulder. “Sorry I hurt Eren.” Bertholdt mumbled.

“It’s alright. A lesson learned: you don’t fuck with my boys.” He smiled and Bertholdt closed his eye again.

Sitting for a little longer Levi squeezed Reiner’s hand and stood. “Let’s go get some rest.” Reiner agreed and stood effortlessly with Bertholdt still wrapped around him. “I remember when I use to be able to carry you both to bed. That was short lived. Your big asses grew up too fast.” 

Reiner paused for a moment. This was liable to get his ass kicked but he was betting on Bertholdt’s safety he wouldn’t. Shifting Bertholdt a bit he reached down and scooped Levi up. His shit eating grin was met with a pouty scowl. “I will fuck you up for this later.”


	9. Chapter 9

The next few days were stressful for Eren. Aside from all the tests Hange ran he was also mentally frazzled. Levi stayed close by but not within earshot. Bertholdt and Reiner had made themselves scarce for their own reasons, however, he still felt bad for not apologizing to them for freaking the hell out. Erwin always loomed in the background, while Mike, Jean and Marco scouted the area. 

And right now, no news was good news. Even though it made Bertholdt nervous. His predictions were usually never wrong and for the hoard of demons they saw to simply just disappear? Something was gravely wrong. He kept his thoughts to himself.

Levi leaned against the far wall of Hange’s lab, arms crossed, watching the crazy scientist administer another useless test. He was getting irritable, well, more so than usual. Remembering when she used the same tests on Reiner and Bertholdt, and how one of her devices shocked the shit out of Reiner. The boy was traumatized for weeks.

Yeah, he was done. “Hange, wrap it up and let the boy breathe.” Eren met his gaze, relief and gratitude all too apparent in his eyes.

Hange looked crestfallen. “But Levi—“

“Shitty glasses—“

 

“Fine, fine. No need to get insulting.” She unhooked Eren who skittered away as fast as his legs would carry him.

Levi smirked. “Let’s get some air, yeah?”

They walked out onto the landing and Eren tilted his head up towards the sun. The breeze swept through his hair. He took a deep breath and let his shoulders drop. “Hange is exhausting.”

“That’s one way to put it. She’s good people though. Insatiably curious, but good to have in your corner. She helped me figure out what to do with Reiner and Bertholdt when they were younglings. I didn’t know the first thing about taking care of kids, let alone demons. They are the complete opposite of angels. And three times worse than humans.

Eren watched Levi as he talked about his children. There was a certain level of fondness that seeped into his stony expression. “They seemed to have turned out alright. I think you did good.”

Levi sighed. “Everyone keeps waiting for them to snap one day. I hate that.” Eren put a tentative hand on his shoulder. The skepticism not only attacked the good nature of his children but brought up insecurities about his parenting skills. Closing his eyes for a moment he calmed his mind of doubt. Turning towards Eren he nodded at him. “Ready to try those new wings?”

Eren was mortified. “What? No! I can’t I don’t even know what triggered them to begin with.”

“Do I need to get Erwin?” Levi questioned. A low growl escaped Eren’s throat and he slapped his hand over his mouth. “So that’s a no. This is what I want you to do; clear your mind and will them to appear.”

“That’s it?”

“That’s it.”

“What if I lose it again?”

“You won’t.”

“How can you—“

“You. Wont.”

Eren closed his eyes and took a deep breath. ‘Ok, stay calm.’ He sensed the change occur slowly. The sensation emitted from the center of his chest spreading outward. It felt as if it was careening out of control, spiking and contrasting. He hadn’t realized he was growling until Levi spoke softly yet firmly telling him to focus.

“Open your eyes.” Levi was standing directly in front of him, his wings folded against his back. “Good. You’re doing good.” His eyes were dark except for the teal ring of his irises. He felt a pull at his back. Large black wings protruded from back.

“Holy shit.” Eren exhaled. He didn’t even feel any different, they weighed nothing.

“They are structured like bird wings. Strong yet hollow. Now focus and do as I do.” Levi extended one wing. Eren mirrored him. Then did the same with the other.

The boy paused as he took in the sight before him. His mouth fell open at the size of Levi’s out stretched wing. The feathers fluttered in the light breeze and he almost reached out to touch them. His eyes followed the span of his wings tip to tip. They were glorious. One white as snow the other black as pitch. The way the light played over them caused the white wing to glisten gold at the tips and a subtle midnight-purple on the black plumage.

Levi raised his brows. “Focus, Eren. This isn’t the first time you’ve seen them.” 

Eren flushed. “Sorry, I’ve just never really paid attention—they’re huge.”

“Yes, a curse of being small.” He stated plainly. “They are average compared to some. Have you not seen Marco’s? We can discuss wing span another time. Now, I need you to focus. Otherwise, I’m dropping you off the edge of this cliff and you can figure it out on your own.”

Alright, so we are focusing here.

Eren stretched out his other wing. His were not as pretty as Levi’s but they were magnificent all on their own. Much like Reiner and Bertholdt’s, they reminded him of bat wings. Unlike theirs, his had no scars. They were leathery to the touch, smooth and sturdy. 

He managed to get off the ground and laughed hysterically when Levi showed him how to gain lift.

“Alright, you’re ready. Let’s go.” Levi grabbed Eren’s wrist before he even had a chance to protest and raced to the edge of the platform. He was protesting at the top of his lungs now. His wings flapped awkwardly and out of sync as he tried to right himself. “Together you idiot! Flap them together!” His guardian shouted. Oh my God he was going to die!!!

Levi reached for his hand and Eren held onto it for dear life. “Come on, relax.” His voice was smooth and soothing, his gaze warm. Eren calmed instantly. Before he realized, he was flying next to Levi. His guardian smiled. “I’m going to let go. You got this.”

Levi untangled their fingers and Eren’s trepidation melted away when he didn’t fall. He laughed brightly. “I can fly!” 

“Let’s see if you can keep up Peter Pan.” Levi shot into the air, Eren darted up after him. 

My God, he had never felt so free and alive. The wind rushing through his hair. His wings at his back beating strong. This was what it was like to live. He followed Levi as he moved swiftly up amongst the clouds. Were they really this high? It was magnificent. The angel stopped and hovered as Eren halted next to him. He took in the billowy white clouds and the blue water far below. Looking on with wide eyed wonder he turned to face his angel. He had one thin brow raised slightly; a tiny smirk graced his lips. His hair whipped in the wind, the light flittering playfully over his wings. Eren was smitten. “You truly are stunning.” Eren whispered. Levi’s lips parted as his eyes widened and soft blush colored his cheeks. “Shit. I said that out loud.”

Moment recovered, “We’ll have to work on your internal monolog.” Levi spread his arms out wide. Closing his eyes he tilted his head back and folded his wings. He fell backwards down into the clouds.

“Levi!” Eren panicked for a beat before following suit. Folding his wings back he shot down towards him. 

‘Catch me Eren. Don’t let me hit the water.’

Fuck! This was a hell of a time for a test. He tightened everything becoming as straight as an arrow. Levi had gotten rid of his wings and free fell from the sky without his safety net. The ocean was coming up fast. Eren growled lowly and pushed himself faster. He shot past Levi glancing at him as he passed. He was the epitome of peace. His eyes still closed, he had complete faith in Eren keep him from hitting the water. 

Eren timed it so he had just enough time to turn as Levi fell into his arms. Spreading his wings as the air caught them jerking them upwards. Eren cradled Levi close to him. His eyes wide, chest heaving. Levi opened his eyes and smiled. Breathtaking. 

‘I want to kiss you.’

Looping his arms around Eren’s neck, ‘What’s stopping you?’

Eren tightened his grip on Levi and leaned in. Closing his eyes he could feel the angel warm breath on his lips..

There was a sudden rush of air and then a body crashing into his own. They were careening out of control into the water below.

Strong arms wrapped around Levi’s waist as he was dragged upwards. He closed his eyes and sighed as his head thudded against the chest behind him. “Bertholdt. What the fuck are you two doing?”

The demon to his back looked down at him confused. “H-he wasn’t hurting you?”

The angel scrubbed his hands over his face. ‘Bless their hearts.’ “No Bertl, he wasn’t.”

The demon looked absolutely mortified at the realization. “Oh—Oh! Oh, Levi I am so sorry.” Oh my God, fuck! ‘Reiner, Reiner! Stand down! He wasn’t hurting him!!’ Levi lay limp in his firm grip, exasperation clearly painted on his face. “I am so sorry!” Bertholdt wanted to crawl back into the cave in the cliff he and Reiner had been hold up in. ‘Fuck!!’

Levi patted his arm and sighed. “It’s ok you overprotective baby. Hopefully, Reiner hasn’t drowned him.”

At that Reiner emerged from the frigid water with Eren tucked under his arm coughing and gasping. The brutish demon appeared to be quite sheepish as he approached Bertholdt and Levi. “Sorry Levi.” Gold eyes swam with regret as he held Eren’s drooping human form out to him like a wet cat.

Levi’s wings shimmered back into existence and Bertholdt loosened his grip. Taking hold of Eren, he pushed away from his youngling. Eren clung to him for dear life. His children looked on with such remorse, it tugged at his heart. ‘It’s alright. Don’t worry about it. He’ll be fine.’ He watched as Bertholdt shrunk in on himself and wrapped his tail around his arm. ‘I’ll be fine too.’ He reached out and swiped his fingers down his face, something he had done since he was a child. Reiner looked just as piteous. Ruffling his short blond hair, he gave him a pointed look and Reiner grinned. 

Setting Eren back on his feet as they touched down on the platform, Eren was absolutely convinced; “Your children hate me.”

Levi chuckled. It soon turned into a boisterous laugh. “No, no Eren they do not hate you. They are just extremely protective. And misguided.” He raked his hand through Eren’s damp hair. “They are not use…” How could he put it. “We weren’t exactly accepted into the fold, if you will.” Eren looked on confused. “I was raising demons. We weren’t exactly accepted into the angel community.”

Eren’s expression turned to that of empathy. “That’s awful. You, you raised them on your own with no support from your brethren?”

He swore he could drown in those blue-green eyes. “I wasn’t expecting any. They are demons Eren. We are sworn enemies by all rights. Many had thought I had gone rogue or turned traitor when I took them in. Erwin and Hange were the only ones willing to see it differently. Marco, well, Marco is Marco. He always believes the best in everyone. When Jean became his charge, he trusted the relationships that Marco had already established. Plus, he really gets along with my boys, probably due to his mixed blood. Jean’s a unique one all on his own. The four of them have a fairly tight knit bond. “

“I guess I can see that. All except Marco.” None of them were exactly normal. But neither was he.

“Marco tainted himself by becoming involved with his charge. Do you see where I am going with this?” Levi’s grey eyes fixed on Eren’s imploring him to pick up his meaning without having to delve too deep into it. 

“So, you all are a group of outcasts.” Eren concluded.

Levi smirked. “More or less. To a certain degree.”

Ok, he could deal with that. He himself wasn’t exactly normal. Not in light of the recent revelations. He glanced at Levi. “Still doesn’t make me not want to kiss you.”

“Then do it.” Levi challenged. 

This time it was slightly more urgent, for fear of being interrupted again. Eren gripped the back of Levi’s neck, the other hand falling to his hip as he leaned in and pressed their lips together. Levi fisted his hand in Eren’s shirt pulling him closer and damn if his entire existence didn’t flash before his eyes. 

It was too much and not enough; and extremely overwhelming. Levi broke away exhaling a shaky breath. His fingertips brushed over Eren’s parted lips. It had been way too long, since the last time…an image of a sunny redheaded girl with honey eyes flashed beneath his lids. Blinking the past away, he looked up into large pools of Caribbean blue. The fingers at the back of his neck played with short cropped hair. His eyes shuttered to the lower lip Eren had tucked between his teeth. Levi tilted his head and Eren released his bottom lip, shivering when their lips brushed lightly against each other. His tongue grazed Levi’s upper lip. “Cheeky bastard.” The angel muttered and slotted their mouths together.

“Well, it doesn’t look like you disturbed much. They picked right back up where they left off.” Jean mused as the four friends watched from Jean and Marco’s hidy hole. He sat between the angels legs leaning back into him. Marco traced the memorized pattern on his tattooed arm. 

Reiner sat with his chin resting on Bertholdt’s shoulder arms wrapped around his waist. Chuckling deeply he agreed. “Good. Levi needs some lovin’.”

Bertholdt shook his head. “I’m glad we didn’t mess it up too bad.”

“They’ll be fine Bertl. Stop worrying so much.” Reiner pressed a kiss to his shoulder and Bertholdt sighed. “I just hope they don’t start going at it on the platform. I don’t need to see that shit man.” 

Bertholdt tilted his head back making a face and groaning. “Reiner, imagery.” No one, demons included, liked thinking of their parents doing the do.

Marco chuckled. Jean made a sour face to mirror Bertholdt’s. “Come on, man.” 

Reiner raised his brows and gestured to the pair still way too involved with exploring the inside of each other’s face. “I’m just saying. I don’t think either of them have come up for air.”

“Bertl, will you do something about your—“ Jean waved his hand at the blonde demon. “—Reiner.”

“I’m sorry, Jean. There’s not much that will stop that mouth from speaking whatever comes to mind.” Bertholdt gave an exasperated sigh. Reiner whispered lowly in his ear grinning like the fool he is when Bertholdt turned beet red and smacked his arm. “Do you ever stop?” 

Jean and Marco laughed openly at Bertholdt’s frustration with Reiner.

Reiner leaned in murmuring more devious thoughts into his ear before Bertholdt turned and pushed him away by his face. Reiner burst out laughing as Bertholdt tried to squirm out of his hold. “Babe, are you trying to run away from me?”

The taller demon growled and narrowed his eyes. Damn Reiner always goading him. Alright then. 

The angels hugged the other side of the cave wall as the demons wrestled each other, rolling around on the cavern floor. They were not getting involved but were not above spectating. “Uh, guys?” Marco tried to speak up when they got close the mouth of the cave. Reiner looked like he might get the upper hand until Bertholdt hooked one long leg around Reiner’s waist flipping them over once; pulling on the blonde’s shirt he hauled them over the edge of the opening. 

Marco’s wordless warning hung in the air as they made their way to the cliffs edge. The demons had taken their natural form and were mock fighting or ‘playing’ as they barrel rolled through the air. Looking down they both breathed a sigh of relief to see the landing was empty.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> feels..

“Eren can I speak with you for a moment?” Hange waited until the lab was empty. Erwin and Mike had gone off to check in with their other contacts, seeing if there was any further movement in the demon world. Jean and Marco were huddled up in their quarters trying to enjoy as much alone time as possible before the preverbal shit hit the fan. Levi spent his time between Eren and his boys. Right now he was with them.

“Sure Hange.” Eren followed her through a set of double doors and down a long hallway until they came to a heavy metal door on their right. Taking a retinal scan, the door unlocked and allowed them access.

“Come on in.” Hange shut the door behind them; it bolted shut on its own accord. The room looked like it came right out of the Smithsonian natural history and weird shit museum. “Have a seat, I want to show you something.” She directed him to the couch on the corner. Sitting next to him she handed him a long light weight metal box, titanium maybe, with an intricate lock keeping its contents hidden. Hange punched un the code and the lock slowly unwound. Eren watched as it whirled and popped then finally came to a stop.

“Go on, open it.” Hange encouraged when he hesitated.

He wasn’t sure what he expected but it certainly wasn’t this. Inside resting delicately on an elaborate velvet pillow was a feather. It was about eight inches long, two inches in width. The color was off white and when it shown in the light lit glimmered gold. He looked back at   
Hange with questioning eyes. “I don’t understand.”

“I’m sure you have heard that we have been searching for you for some time, yes?” Eren nodded, she continued. “We were always about a day late and a dollar short. Grisha and Carla were very careful in covering their trail. The last home we found that was a known residence was eleven years ago. All others were false leads. We found this wedged in the base board. The house had seen better days. We think it was where your mother perished.”

Eren held the box reverently. He picked the feather up with trembling fingers. “H-how do you know it was hers?”

Hange sighed. “No one knows what I’m about to tell you.” She shifted in her seat to face him. ”I met your father. We stumbled across him when we discovered your home. You were probably twelve or so by then. Grisha was wandering through the house looking manic. He almost attacked us until we made it clear you were not in danger. That we only wanted to help. He had come to check on you both but what he had found instead was an abandoned home that had been gutted from the inside, walls completely torn down, furniture destroyed. There were blood stains. He thought we were the ones who had killed your mother.”

“Do you know who killed her?” Eren fought the boiling rage and suffocating sadness that threatened to consume him. 

“No, but we suspect they were demon in origin. Grisha believed Carla knew they were coming and had made arrangements to have you stay with someone else. He didn’t know who though.”  
Eren sat quietly, his face pinched. All this time he thought his mother died in a car accident. Demons? His thoughts went to Bertholdt and Reiner. Not like them. He glanced up at Hange, her expression neutral, waiting for the next question. “Why didn’t he come looking for me? Why did he leave her there if he knew the threat against us?”

“Eren, from what I gathered, he left to protect you and Carla. The danger that followed you would have come regardless, much as it is now. I believe he was trying to buy you both some time. He didn’t go into specifics. He made us swear to protect you if we ever did find you.”

“Is he dead?”

“I don’t know. That was the last we heard of him. If he knew who Carla would have entrusted with their secret he didn’t let on that he knew. Our trail went cold after that.”

Mikasa and Armin; their families must have been like the guardians that took care of the safe houses. “Are the ones I grew up with, are they safe?”

“Once we found out who they were we made sure they were well protected. “ Eren fell silent again lost in thought. He tried to remember his mother ever having wings. He stroked the feather with his fingertips, watching it shimmer in the artificial light of Hange’s office. He heard the door open and shut but barely registered the sound. His life was nothing but a lie. How the hell had this become his reality? This freakish nightmare. Maybe he would wake up and it would all be a dream.

The door opened and shut again. There was a shadow in front of him that soon faded away. Someone was taking the box from his hand and set it on the floor. Two firm hands came to rest on his knees. He glanced up from the feather in his hand and into steely grey eyes. Fat tears rolled down his cheeks. And he was pulled into a tight hug. He sobbed grossly into Levi’s shoulder. Cradling the only memento he had of his mother to his chest. Levi let him cry it out running his hand soothingly over his back, the other cupped at the back of his neck. ‘Let it out…it’s alright.’ Levi’s calming warmth enveloped him like a warm blanket. His light radiated through Eren’s soul and wrapped around his heart, consoling him; he was not alone.

His heart ached at the old wound with the new knowledge. The inner peace that was so desperate to take away his pain, to make it a distant memory thrummed around his heart in a comforting cocoon. He latched onto the light, the beauty, the love and realized it was the same feeling he felt from his mother. The vibrations were different but the sentiment and intent were the same. He felt the peace and protection and love take ahold of him and change, the rhythm began to include his own heartbeat. He listened to the pounding pick up and it startled him. ‘Embrace it, Eren. Feel it. Listen.’ 

Eren focused on the two different beats slowly become intertwined. As they became one and changed into a new stronger, brighter sound, he realized the other pounding was Levi’s heart. He could feel the light change, grow stronger. The warring factions embraced each other and shifted the dark cradling the light as the light enveloped the dark. 

Eren stood and opened his eyes. One remained the vibrant teal now with flecks of gold, the other black with the iris shining through. 

“Call for them.” Levi stood positioning himself in front of Hange. She stepped back in case this was as explosive as the first time.

Levi could see the apprehension on his face. He put his hands on his hips and lifted his chin up. “Well, let’s see what you got.” He smirked. “You show me yours, I’ll show you mine.” It served a dual purpose as it would protect Hange as well. 

Eren blushed furiously and closed his eyes again taking a deep breath. He called them forth. Hange oohed and ahhed. She tapped at a pad behind Levi. He could only assume she was taking video.

“Not bad kid. Pretty actually.” When Eren opened his eyes again he came face to face with Levi smirk still on his lips.

“Like what you see?” Eren said playfully and nervously.

“Cheeky brat.” Levi muttered as he walked around him and stroked his hand across the expanse of one feathered wing. It was black like the darkest pitch but reflected a royal purple, much like his. His right wing remained bat like. “Should be interesting flying with these.”

He came back around him, “How do you feel?” Levi cupped his cheek, tracing the track of his tears.

“Not sure. Angry, sad, peaceful, oddly balanced.” He glanced at Hange and stroked the feather again. “Grateful.”

Hange smiled and turned away continuing her note taking.

“Hange?” She turned back to Eren. “You kept saying. ‘we’. Was there someone else with you?”

The scientist put down her tablet and removed her glasses, wiping them with the hem of her shirt. “There was. She was my first assistant. Her name was Nanaba. Demons got her, looking for information. We don’t talk about her around Mike. She was a good person. It’s a shame she never got a chance to meet you.”

“I’m sorry.” Eren said solemnly.  
“Her death was not in vain. She took the oath we all take very seriously.”

“What oath is that?”

“Why to protect you of course and to insure the survival of humanity. Not to let the demons over run the world. Even those who serve angels by providing sanctuary to them without having ever met them take the oath.” 

Too much. It was all too much.

“Eren, are you okay?” Hange inquired nervously. He hadn’t realized he was crying. Again. 

Sniffing he whipped at his face. “Yeah, just a little overwhelmed. It’s been a crazy couple of months. You, know?”

“Don’t I know it.” She said empathetically, and then beamed brightly. “But we’ve found you and that’s all we ever wanted; to keep you safe Eren.”

“Will my life ever be the same?” He sighed.

“No.” Levi said from his side, hand on his shoulder. “You will never be able to go back to the life you had before. But that doesn’t mean you still can’t live.” 

Eren took a deep breath. “Ok. I can deal with that.”

“Good. Let’s eat and get you started on your training.”

Training? But why do I need training?”

“That’s why. You can’t take on the world by sheer will alone. You need to hone your skills.” Levi turned and headed for the door. Looking back over his shoulder he raised a brow. Eren shed his wings and followed, still holding the feather tightly in his grip. 

Pausing he handed it back to Hange. “Thank you for showing me this.”

Hange placed it gingerly back in the box. “Eren this is yours, it belongs to you.” She attempted to hand it back to him.

Sliding his hand over the lid, he smiled up at her. “It’s safe here, Hange. I’ll come back for it when all this is over.”

“Alright then.” Hange smiled and placed it back in the safe where she got it from. “Anytime you want it though—“

“Thank you.” Giving her a genuine smile. Levi wrapped an arm around his waist as they left the room together.

~~~~


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for alex, because she asked me to :)

Training was not easy, but Eren welcomed it. He soaked up every bit of knowledge anyone was willing to give him. He spared with Mike, which was intimidating as hell being that he was twice his size. Levi would teach him techniques to take down any opponent. He would do them until perfected. Marco he had a hard time fighting at first because he was just so damn likable. Freckled Jesus Jean had called him. That lasted all of five minutes after Marco viciously swept the floor with his ass.

Each person showed him something new. 

Levi showed him to fight with weapons. Short and long range. Jean he actually enjoyed fighting. He had studied taekwondo and jujitsu when he was growing up. Jean was good, but he wanted Eren to be better. So he would goad him into verbal sparring matches before each fight. It fueled Eren’s short temper but also helped him learn to work through distraction. He learned to fight multiple people, which was more difficult than he could have imagined. Playing offense and defense at the same time was tricky. 

Then came the time to fight the demons.

“With demons there are no rules. They fight dirty and will seize an opportunity if one presents itself.” Levi spoke as they observed Reiner and Bertholdt go at each other in their human form. Each had a different skill. Reiner was a powerhouse and packed a hell of a punch, throwing himself whole heartedly into a fight. Bertholdt was fast and nimble. His long limbs allowed him to attach at a distance while keeping his body protected. 

“Boys.” Levi barked like a command.

Taking their true form, the battle really began. Eren inched closer to Levi as he watched the two demons throw themselves into the fight full throttle. “Holy shit. Are they—are they going to kill each other?” They really didn’t hold back. Reiner opened his maw wide as he spit flames at Bertholdt. The later covered himself with a wing and kicked low at Reiner’s shin knocking him off balance.

They growled, snarled, clawed and bit at each other. “Levi?”

“They’re fine. This is playtime for them. Should have seen it the first time I caught them fighting. If I was mortal I would have had a heart attack.” Levi smirked, arms across his chest. He looked proud. They had the weirdest family. 

There was a loud yelp and Bertholdt hobbled backwards, away from Reiner. Still yelling his threat, wings spread wide giving the injured animal vibe. “Watch this, gets him every time. Big dummy.”

Bertholdt began releasing hot steam, whimpering and growling. Reiner would advance cautiously but still in attack mode. Bertholdt lashed out with talon like claws as he got closer. Reiner’s tails vibrated and curled up like vipers. Letting out a very human cry, Bertholdt collapsed onto one knee gripping his side. The bulky demon approached from the side and cocked his head still on high alert. Not high enough. Bertholdt hit him with a blast of steam quickly whipping his tail out wrapping it around Reiner’s neck yanking him to the ground and on his stomach, quickly gaining the upper hand. Reiner wrapped his tails around Bertholdt’s arms cutting into the demon’s thick hide trying to dislodge him. Bertholdt wasn’t going anywhere with his tail still ensnared around Reiner’s thick neck. 

“Boys.” Levi snapped his fingers.

And just like that, they stopped. Bertholdt leaned down to kiss Reiner on the cheek and climbed off of his back. Standing, he offered him his hand. Reiner took it and smiled as the taller demon helped him to his feet. They checked each other over carefully before returning to where Levi and Eren stood.

Eren was speechless. What the fuck did he just witness? Reiner stood with his hands on his hips, not even the slightest bit out of breath. The red ligature marks around his neck slowly disappearing. “Your turn little man.”

“Oh, fuck no.” Eren paled as Bertholdt smothered a laugh. “Look, I didn’t sign up for this shit.” Incredulous eyes leveled at Levi. “Did you see what just fucking happened and this asshole isn’t even out of breath?!” 

Reiner laughed his big boisterous laugh. “Aw come on Eren, I’ll go easy on you.”

“No.”

“Eren.”

“No! It ain’t happening. I don’t have a death wish. I know you saw that.”

After much convincing and promises made by Levi of a nature his children did not want to hear about, Eren conceded. 

And was on his back 4.2 seconds later. “I thought you were going easy on me?”

“That was easy. Better step up your game there, oh, ‘chosen one.’” Reiner teased. Eren growled and came at him again. 

“Ten seconds. Not bad.”

“Fuck you, Reiner.”

“Now that wasn’t nice. Dad, can you tell your boy toy to be nice. That almost hurt my feelings.”

“Reiner stop being an ass.”

“Fine.”

Training resumed and it was clear that Eren was going to be really sore tomorrow. Good. He’ll learn. Levi looked down at Bertholdt who had sunk to the ground next to his feet; arms around his knees. At this level Levi was able to skim his fingers through dark chocolate hair. Bertholdt listed a little to the left, closer to Levi as he continued. “Bertl, you ok?” The demon shrugged. “Don’t give me that shit, brat.” There was no venom behind it. 

“Head hurts.” He said quietly. “Fighting off a vision, I think.”

“Why are you fighting it?”

“The last one was wrong.”

“So? They are more accurate than not.” Levi tried to reassure him.

Bertholdt shook his head. “Made Erwin and his dog doubt you. I know what they think of us. Anything to prove that we were a mistake.”

“Hush.” Levi soothed. “It doesn’t matter what they think, you hear?” Bertholdt nodded slowly. The angel sighed. “Thought you seemed a bit off. Usually wouldn’t have taken you that long to bring Reiner down.” Levi glanced down at his son, green eyes stared back. 

“I’m tired.” It was becoming obvious that someone had been struggling against his vision for some time now. 

“Rest, Bertholdt.” The demon slumped against his leg. Bertholdt must be exhausted to succumb to the power of suggestion that quickly.

“Ok boys, trainings over for the day.” Those had to be the sweetest words ever uttered in Eren’s opinion. He could have cried. Reiner jogged over to them as he caught sight of Bertholdt. “Take him somewhere quiet. He’s fighting a vision.” Reiner became tight lipped and gently hoisted Bertholdt up into his arms. “It’s going to be a bad one.” Gaging by how he was impersonating a limp noodle. Levi sighed.

“Come on, you too.” Levi said as Eren reached him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this ones gonna be a little short...

“What’s he doing?”

“Drawing.”

“Drawing what?”

“Not what—who.”

“Ok, who then?”

“I don’t know. He’s been drawing the same woman for three days.” There were papers with the mystery woman strewn all over the room. Bertholdt slept for twenty-eight hours. When he woke up, he immediately went into a trance like state. Hand twitched like he was writing. Eren put a pen in his hand and a pad of paper in front of him. He had been sketching nonstop. Eyes gone pitch black, he looked straight ahead unblinking.

Jean peered over his shoulder. “He’s good.”

“Bertl doesn’t draw.” Reiner stated arms crossed staring out the window scanning the terrain below, searching. 

“Well then he’s really good.” Jean picked up one of the many sketches. “Do you know who she is?” Reiner shook his head. The image of this woman disturbed him greatly. It was obvious by his posture alone. “Have you asked?”

“You can try.”

Jean crouched down beside him. “Bertl can you hear me?”

“Yeeessssss” His voice was like a breathy hiss.

“Do you know who this woman is?”

“Aaaannniiiieeee”

He looked over at Reiner who looked back over his shoulder.

“Is she human?”

“No”

“Is she a friend?”

Bertholdt stopped. Sweeping his hand over the image, the paper pushed out of the way. Starting a new picture, this one was drawn with urgency. 

“Thrrreeeeaaat”

“Demon?”

“Yeeesssss” This image was of Annie in her demon form. Like Bertholdt and Reiner, she had large leathery bat like wings, the horns that protruded from her head resembled those of a ram, and she had at least four barbed tails. She had light hair that hung over one eye the rest pulled back tight. Large hooded eyes that pierced through your soul, cold and full of hate. A pentagram was branded into her left bicep. Barbed wire and curses wrapped the length of her right. 

“Is she coming for Eren?”

“No”

“No?” Jean began collecting the scattered papers “Who is she coming for?” No response. “Bertholdt, who?”

Bertholdt finished that image and swept it away. Reiner came to his side. Sweat ran down his temple, his breathing increased as the pen flew across the page. This one was different. This ‘Annie’ was much larger and distorted, skin pulled tight, muscle showing through in certain areas. Reiner tilted his head to the side to get a better look. “She’s a titan.”

Bertholdt’s vision cleared revealing glazed olive eyes. He stared up at Reiner and dropped the pen. “She’s coming for us.”

“Why?”

“Divide and concur.” His answer hushed and unstable. Everyone around them knew they worked better together as a team. How did this Annie know?

“We should take these to the Commander.” Jean piped up. Reiner helped Bertholdt to his feet. Steadying him as they left, the taller demon clung to his side desperately. “Whatever happens, we cannot let her separate us, Reiner.”

The blond demon nodded. “We won’t.” He didn’t sound so sure. “Were you able to see how she did it?” He received a soft, ‘no’, in response. They stopped walking and Reiner reached up to clasp the back of his neck. “Hey, talk to me.” He refused to meet his stare. Reiner made a soothing cooing sound.

Bertholdt’s distressed gaze finally met his own. He didn’t like what he saw. He already hated this Annie person for causing him so much grief. Trembling lips parted, “You mustn’t believe what your eyes will show you. Her game is deception, to create doubt and to break bonds. She intends to turn us against each other.” His eyes turned down already knowing what will happen. He brushed his fingertips over Reiner’s strong features. “Please try to remember what you see isn’t real.” He pulled in a shaky breath and gave a weak smile.

“That bad, huh?” Reiner returned the sad smile.

Bertholdt swallowed thickly, “Yeah.” 

“Ok.”

Separating, they parted ways. Reiner went to find Jean and the others, Bertholdt to find Levi. 

Erwin called a meeting to discuss the new threat. The demons staying close together, but the underlying tension was palatable. It put everyone on edge. Bertholdt looked like he was ten seconds from a break down. Reiner’s expression was pulled tight. Bertholdt touched him every chance he got. Reiner held his hand firmly to stop him from fidgeting. Levi stood across from them on the other side of the table. Arms crossed, he watched his boys carefully. Bertholdt barely got the chance to brief him, more like break down, before Erwin called the meeting. Fuck. This is why no one liked him. He always had shitty timing. This meeting was pointless and only made the taller demon twitch even more when he was put on the spot.

‘Is he ok?’ Eren’s eyes were on Erwin but his thoughts were with Levi.

‘No. This demoness is going to tear them apart.’ There was a pause. ‘I want her dead.’ Levi returned. He stole a glance at Eren, whose lips had thinned, brows drawn tight. ‘Focus. We will kill her later.’ Eren met his steely eyes, and gave a slight nod.

Erwin’s plan was a simple one. Bring Annie down. Well no shit. Fucking Erwin. However, he wanted her alive. Not if he could help it.

Mike mumbled how the damned demons were tainting everyone around the table with their hatred. Thus, abruptly ending the meeting. It was enough to cause Bertholdt to stammer out an apology and bolt. 

Levi was on him quickly, “Damn it, Mike, now is not the time for this bullshit! You are not helping the situation.”

“Let them take that crap elsewhere. They are hardly doing any of us any favors. How is their situation any concern of ours?”

“Mother fu—“Levi drew back his fist, only to be caught by Eren before he could land the blow. Marco quickly got between them.

“He’s right.” Reiner said eyes down cast. “It doesn’t concern any of you. This is between me and mine.” His eyes fell on everyone in the room, finally landing on Levi. “I’m sorry we were such a burden. We’ll go.”

“Reiner.” Levi went after him. “Reiner!” By the time he made it outside the demon was gone. “Fucking hell!!” Turning his attention towards Erwin. “You better call off your fucking dog Erwin, or so help me I will end you!” He stormed away with Eren hot on his heels.

“That was fucked up, man.” Jean looked at Mike with disgust. “What would she think, huh? That shit right there, when we need every bit of help we can get, was unnecessary.” He rolled out. Marco gave them a sad look before following behind Jean.

Erwin sighed, “Of all times, Mike.”

“We don’t need them Erwin.” 

“Yes we do. We do not want to alienate Levi or his children. Even now that Eren has created a bond with him. You see how quickly this escalated. All Eren needs is a reason to prove that we are no better than the demons we are trying to protect him from.” 

Mike snorted. “We still have Jean.”

“What makes you think that? Jean is here for Marco. He believes in the cause because Marco does. If he decides to abandon it, so does Jean.” Erwin let that sink in. “We need them united. All of them.” He sighed heavily and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

“Do you know what today is?” Mike’s voice a low solemn whisper.

“Yes I do.” Today was Nanaba’s birthday. “Even more of a reason to try to get along with those boys.” He clasped his hand on his trusted friends shoulder. “You do her memory a disserves by treating them this way. You know she liked Bertholdt and Reiner. And she would be very upset with you for discriminating against them just because they were demons.”

Mike swallowed thickly. “Yeah, she’d have my ass.”

Erwin raised his heavy brows. “Soooo….”

“I’ll apologize to them when they come back.”

“If they come back.” They walked out of the room together. “Do you know who you remind me of right now?”

“Don’t say it.”

“Nile Doc.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry...but not really...

He couldn’t fly fast enough. The heartbeat in his ear drowned out the sound of the wind. He couldn’t breathe. Anxiety was eating him from the inside out. Bertholdt wanted to scream, wanted to cry, wanted to destroy everything around him. Instead, he flew until he put enough distance between himself and the others. 

Stumbling as he landed, he barely had enough time to catch himself from careening into a tree. He shed his demon form quickly. Not knowing where he was, he didn’t want to take the chance of running into any humans. He flew for hours even though it felt like days. Walking slowly through the trees he tried to steady his breathing and calm his mind. 

Running both hands through his sweaty hair he clasped them behind his neck. So preoccupied with his own thoughts, he neglected the warnings his natural instinct picked up. Finally taking in his surroundings he stopped. He really didn’t know where he was.

“You’re pretty far from home, little demon.” 

Panic rose inside Bertholdt. Turning in a circle he struggled to locate where the voice came from. 

“Mmm, yes. I don’t think you belong here.”

It was her.

“Would you like me to show you the way home…Bertholdt.”

Spotting her crouched down on a tree limb, bright blue eyes stared down at him.

“I want nothing from you. Annie.” He locked gazes with her until she threw her head back and laughed maniacally. 

Leaping down from the tree, she landed gracefully. The tight sheath dress she wore swayed with her hips as she walked towards him. “Of course you do. They all want something.”

“I want you to leave me alone.” He watched her as she circled him.

“See, there it is. Unfortunately, that’s not going to happen.” Annie skimmed her fingers over his shoulder and down his arm. His hand shot out and gripped her wrist with such force she could feel the bones shift. “Touchy, touchy. You don’t want to play with me Bertholdt? Pity, I’d like to play with you.”

He let go of her as if she had shocked him. “I think you have played with my mind enough.” He turned to go back the way he came, Annie stood blocking him.

Too close, she was way too close.

“Your little black heart and your mind may not want to play, but what does your body say?” Placing her hand on the center of his abdomen, it glowed red and spread outward. Bertholdt gasped at the unnatural feeling of forced desire. ‘Ah, there you are.’ His eyes turning a fierce green, he gripped her around the neck slamming her into the nearest tree.

Bertholdt’s nails turned to claw like talons, his teeth into razor sharp fangs. “I am not yours to touch.”

Annie cackled as his hand constricted around her throat. She let her hand slide lower. “But I thought you liked blondes.” She wheezed. Lifting her by the throat he slammed the demoness into another nearby tree hard enough to splinter the wood around her. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he lifted her so they were eye level. There was a sudden sharp pain dead center in her breast bone. Blood stained her teeth as she smirked cruelly. The end of Bertholdt’s tail pinned her to the tree. Her four tails punctured his sides and shoulder blades.

“Perfect timing.” Annie purred lowly. “Wont this be fun.”

“Bertl?”

“No.” He gasped, whipping his head around to see shock and pain paint itself across Reiner’s strong features.

“Call out to him ‘Bertl’. You already know he won’t be able to hear you. Beg and plead all you want. All he sees is you nailing me to this tree.” Her hands came up to grasp the ones around her neck. “Look at him.” She croaked through restricted airways. “You can almost pinpoint when his heart will break.”

“You fucking harpy!” 

Bertholdt squeezed until Annie frantically clawed at his hands, swiping one across his face and down his neck. “Make it stop!!” He banged her head against the bark. The barbs of her tail stabbed in his shoulders prevented him from takin his full demon form.

“Why?” a breathy whisper escaped from her lips. “The damage is already done. Why not play along?”

He turned to see Reiner taking flight. “Reiner!” Watching as his life disappeared in the distance he slowly turning his head, his eyes blazed into reflective blue. Growling he threw her to the ground, effectively ripping her tails from his flesh. He gave a sharp twist of his and yanked it free from her chest. Annie cried out in agony. Leaning in so he was a hares breath away from her face, his sharp teeth clicked together as he spoke. “If I ever see you again, I will kill you.” He stood and took off in the direction Reiner fled leaving her to blead where she lay.

Lifting her hand to her mouth, she licked the blood from her fingers. Tilting her head, she let it play over her tongue, savoring the flavor. “Hm, sweet. Would never have guessed.” She got to her feet with a slight wobble. “That was fun.”

“So how’d it go?” There was a flutter of wings and a rush of air at her back. Annie turned to see her cohort Bianca folding her leathery wings behind her, yellow eyes beamed from behind the ancient fox mask, her many tails twitching restlessly behind her at the smell of spilt blood.

“I think it went well.” Annie’s hoarse voice cut through the still air.

Bianca allowed a long claw to trace the slighter demons jaw, lifting her chin to reveal the strangulation marks on her neck. “He could have done some serious damage, had he actually been trying.” Her gaze falling to the oozing wound in her chest. “It’s a good thing he wasn’t as focused on killing you.”

“Annie shrugged. “I suppose it was only fair after ruining his happy diminutive pathetic life.” Her wounds gradually began to heal. “Two down, four to go.” She rolled her shoulder, fingers toying with the dark pitch covering the tip of one tail.

“Master will be pleased. However, we need to progress this along. He has never been one for patience.” Bianca hissed. Her scared face frowned behind the mask. “I don’t like what that child did to you.” She muttered in regard to the hole in Annie’s chest. “If it scars, I think will kill him. Maybe his lover first.” 

Annie smiled coldly at the casual way the threat was made. “Then I hope that it does.” 

~~~~

Bertholdt frantically flapped his wings as fast as they would go. It took some time for the wounds on his shoulders to heal before he could call for his wings. Reiner was not hard to find. The path of destruction clearly lead the way.

Reiner roared loudly. His broken cry heard far and wide. It made Bertholdt pull in a sob and cover his mouth desperate to hold it together. This would not break them. They would persevere, they had been through worse.

Landing softly as not to startle Reiner, he watched as he spent his rage uprooting trees, smashing boulders. As the images that were seared into his mind would flash and taunt him, Reiner would claw at his eyes and scream.

His name spoken barely above a meek whisper.

Reiner turned on him and raised a hand. His chest heaving from exertion. Face changing from hurt to disgust and back again. “You—“

“Reiner, you know it wasn’t real.” Bertholdt’s voice shook. “Remember what I said b—“

“Wasn’t real?! You didn’t say it was like this!” He paced. “I saw you. I saw what you were doing. God, Bertl, I can smell her on you from here!”

“Reiner, no. No that’s blood. We didn’t do—“

“It sure as fuck looked like it.”

“You know it wasn’t real, I would never do that to you!”

“What because you told me it wasn’t? That I shouldn’t believe what I saw with my own eyes?”

“Yes.” The blond turned his back trying to shake the images from his head. It wasn’t real, it wasn’t real, it wasn’t real. “Reiner, look at me.” Bertholdt sounded as shattered as he felt. “Please.”

“I can’t.” He heard the shaky gasp and the muffled whimper Bertholdt tried to contain. “I can’t look at you.”

“We’ve known each other all our lives. H-how can you believe I would ever do something like t-this to you?” Bertholdt sounded so small, so fragile.

Reiner turned back around and looked at everything but Bertholdt. His mouth drawn in tight. “Bertholdt, it’s not that I don’t believe you. My mind just can’t comprehend what I saw.” He closed his eyes brows drawn together. Opening them, he stared right at his other half. Tears were streaming down his beautiful face. Reiner folded in on himself, hands scrubbing through his hair. He roared out again startling a cry out of Bertholdt. “How—I can’t even look at you.”

“I’m sorry.” The words floated on the tainted breeze reaching in and curling themselves around his aching heart. He didn’t have anything to be sorry for and Reiner knew this. Bertholdt would never intentionally or even accidentally hurt him. That is why none of this made sense. It was a trick, an illusion. Nothing more.

“Bert—“ Reiner looked up at the last spot he saw Bertholdt and all around him. He was gone. “Fuck.” 

‘Bertl, come back. Please.’ Reiner tried to focus on his connection with his other half. There was too much emotion blocking the signal. ‘Don’t leave me, Bertl. I’m sorry.’ 

Nothing

“Fuck!!” Reiner released a desperate scream.  
~~~~


	14. Chapter 14

Eren and Levi had split up to cover more ground. He insisted on going to search for his boys after he noticed Levi’s restlessness. It was subtle but he could feel the worry through their connection even though he was trying to subdue the feeling. It made Eren anxious. It didn’t take much convincing on his part to go hunting for them.

At hearing Reiner’s cry, Eren halted and double backed. ‘Found Reiner.’ At seeing the blond, he knew immediately that shit went down exactly how Bertholdt predicted.

“The fuck, Eren?” Reiner startled. It was his first time seeing him with his angel/demon form. Shaking it off, he came back to himself. “He won’t respond to me. He keeps shutting me out.” His brows furrowed. “I can’t get his scent. I have no idea where he went.”

“We’ll find him.” Eren pat his big arm. “He may just need some alone time, yeah?”

“I fucked up.” Reiner’s eyes were red and swollen; his voice wavered slightly. “I told him I couldn’t even look at him.”

Hoh, boy. “Well, how about you go check the usual spots you two have been hanging out lately and Levi and I will keep looking.”

“He’s gonna kick my ass.” Reiner shook his head at the mention of Levi.

“Probably. You still know him a lot better than I do, but you’re probably right.” Eren sighed. Getting ready to take flight again, “Wouldn’t want to be in your shoes. Definitely, wouldn’t want that put on me.”

“We’ll let you know if we find him.” Eren shot back up through the trees. He could hear Reiner do the same taking off in the opposite direction. 

He flew for hours. The sun was coming up on the horizon as the sky faded from black to warm orange and golds. Eren was exhausted, but remained vigilant. As long as Levi was searching, so was he.

He heard a faint cry pierce the air. Listening carefully he struggled to locate it until he heard it again. It pulled at his heart, causing panic to set in. Again. ‘What is that?’ It sounded desperate, pained. ‘Levi?’ 

Eren watched him pop up out of a cluster of trees only to shoot back down again, disappearing under the foliage. Managing to catch up with the angel while he continued his frantic search, did he realize the distraught noise was coming from him. “Levi!” Eren shouted getting his attention. He wasn’t prepared for the amount of desperation that blindsided him. 

“He’s not answering! But I know he’s here.”

Eren reached for his hand bringing him to a halt. They lit on an oversized branch. Levi’s gaze continued darting over the ground, to the trees, in the air. “Hey.” Finally his eyes rested on Eren. “Take a deep breath and calm down.” Wow, where had he heard that before? So, this is what it’s like to be a parent. Nope. Good thing he never wanted any kids. Wait, do Levi’s kids count? Fuck. Package deal. Right. Levi’s breathing finally settled and he looked more like himself although the worry still seeped into his eyes. “Better?” He nodded. “Can you sense him?” Another nod. “Is he hurt?” 

There was a pause. “Not physically. Emotionally, he is shattered.” Levi swallowed hard. “I can’t get a location on him. He—he’s broadcasting.” Eren looked confused. “He’s giving off pheromones like a wounded animal. If he continues, he will end up calling nearby predators.” 

“Maybe I can find him.” Eren closed his eyes, then cracked one open. “But you need to relax. I can’t do it through all of the parental hormones you are throwing out into the atmosphere.” Levi pulled a face and preceded the attempt to calm his nerves. Eren let his eye slide shut and let his demon senses kick in. Taking a deep breath he balked slightly. Breathing deep again he caught the distinct smell of hopelessness, dread and despair. “Got ‘em.” He spoke softly, feeling Levi clutch his hand a little harder. “We passed him.” Opening his eyes, his demon became more apparent. 

The half breed and the angel took off in the direction they came flying low just above the heavy brush. “There.” At first glance it was easy to overlook. It was honestly the equivalent of a hobbit hole without the door, covered by dense foliage. Eren encouraged Levi to go ahead giving them the time they needed.

Levi crept down into the large cubby. It was small enough for him to have to lean down; he wondered how Bertholdt had managed to get in here. But that boy was always able to get into the damnedest spots. The scent was strong in the enclosed area. He heard small sobs and sniffles. As he neared his youngest, even in the dark he could see him curled into a tight ball, trying to make himself as small as possible. “Bertholdt.” The sobbing grew in volume. Levi drowned in his pain and frustration at the knowledge that there would be little he could do to make this situation better. He sat down next to his demon son and turned him so that he was able to miraculously wrap his wings around him. 

Bertholdt wept uncontrollably, Levi quieted, rocking him back and forth. In the dark, the angel allowed himself to shed a few tears. He took in a shuddered breath and released it slowly. The demon inhaled sharply and gazed up at his caregiver. Levi had his eyes squeezed shut, his mouth pulled tight. Long shaky fingers traced his tears forcing more to leak out from under his lashes. He opened his eyes to meet reflective green. His wings tightened around the boy. “You didn’t answer.” He said softly, struggling to compose himself. “You promised to always answer.”

The demon broke again sobbing loudly into Levi’s chest. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” 

Levi shushed him again and carded his fingers through sweaty locks. “You are safe. That’s all that matters.” Bertholdt wrapped his arms around his waist. “You scared the hell out of me you shitty brat.”

“I’m sorry, Levi.” Came the small reply.

Levi rested his head on top of his son’s. Still rattled, he had automatically assumed the worst. It took him to a place he tried to stay far away from. Levi did not handle loss well. And at times, though they were few and far between, his mind ventured back to those that had been tragically ripped from his life. The lives of lifelong friends he had sworn to protect were torn apart by titans before his very eyes. Back to the time when the boys had their first encounter with Erwin and his dog. He had almost lost them then. Had almost killed Erwin; again.

“Hush.” Was the shaky retort. “Don’t ever do that to me again. I know you’re hurting—“Levi cleared his throat, “I need to know that you are safe.”

The child in his arms cried harder. “Hey, enough of that now.” Bertholdt wheezed out another apology. “No don’t apologize. I was being selfish. Tell me what happened. Come on, sit up and look at me.” 

“I don’t want to do this anymore, Levi.” Bertholdt struggled to calm his breathing. “I don’t want these visions. I don’t want this pain. I don’t want to be the cause of your of worry, of Rein—“ He couldn’t say his name without tearing up again. “I don’t want to be the cause of conflict between you and your people. I don’t want to be a burden anymore.”

‘Oh, his big emotional baby.’ Levi wrapped his hand around the back of Bertholdt’s neck and brought him down until their foreheads touched. “I want you to listen carefully to what I am about to say because I do not want to have to say this again. You are not a burden. I worry about you and Reiner because I love you both, it’s what parents do. Never, Bertholdt, have I ever regretted the two of you coming into my life. And I could give two shits about what anyone thinks of me for taking you in. They are not my people. You and Reiner are my people, my family.” He pulled back looking into watery green reflections. “Understand?” Bertholdt nodded. “Let me hear you say it.”

“I understand, Levi.” Bertholdt sniffed and brought Levi’s hand up as he bent to touch his forehead to back of his hand. 

The angel patted his cheek when he let go. “Good. Now tell me what happened.” Bertholdt retold his story, stopping occasionally to collect himself. By the time he was done Levi realized two things; Annie was going to die a slow painful death, and that he was going to kick his oldest son’s ass for buying into that shit. Well maybe not literally, but a stern talking to was definitely in order. He decided that it might be best if the two were separated for a while which sent Bertholdt into a panic. Calming him, Levi told him it was only temporary until Reiner could straighten himself out in his own head. He would see about having Marco and Jean stay with one of them. But first they had to get back. 

“Hey Levi? We got company.” Eren hollered around the edge of the shallow cave.

Both angel and demon became on high alert and crawled their way out. They saw Jean and Marco flying through the trees at a fast rate of speed. They met them a few feet away as they landed. Jean was covered in minor abrasions and Marco held him close. “What happened?”

“We believe we found the demons looking for Eren while scouting the area. They were getting too close to Hange’s so Erwin had us move out.” 

“And?” Levi pressed.

“We don’t know what happened to the others. The plan was to split up, to pull attention away from the cliffs and away from Eren.”

“Well, let’s hope you didn’t just lead them here.” Levi scolded. 

“Reiner was running interference so we could get out.” Jean filled in.

“What happened to you?” 

“Bobbed when I should have weaved.” Jean shrugged.

“Um, where’s Bertholdt?” Eren looked to the now empty space where he last stood.

“Dammit! Stubborn, head strong, brat! He went after Reiner.” 

“Levi, what are your orders?” Marco’s question weighed heavy on him. He looked at all three of them, each of them ready to follow his command. 

His eyes landed on Jean. “You good?”

“Never better. We gonna go kick some ass now or what?” He smirked.

His eyes slid to Eren. “Are we going after them? I’m getting a little tired of running.”

Levi was conflicted; knowing that this was bound to happen one day, he just didn’t expect it to be today. The determination in their eyes let him know they were ready to run head long into battle if he gave the order. This was not his gig. “You, do not engage anyone unless necessary. If we get separated you find Jean or Marco. You two assholes stay alive.”

“Wooo, I knew I smelt half-breed stench. Got room for two more on this suicide mission?” The snarky voice flowed from the shadows as a tall freckled woman and a dainty blond stepped into the clearing. 

“Ok, now it’s a party.” Jean greeted Ymir and Krista. He gave Ymir a fist bump as Marco bent down to hug Krista. “Couldn’t hurt, Levi. Ymir’s got a few tricks up her sleeve and a mean bite. Krista’s pretty fierce too.”

“You’re the chosen one? It’s a pleasure.” Krista said to Eren.

“Ok, we don’t have time for pleasantries right now. Jean, Marco, you can vouch for these two?” Said angels nodded curtly. “You’re in. Marco lead the way.”


	15. Chapter 15

When the troops arrived the battle was in full swing. Erwin had brought in reinforcements. Reiner and Bertholdt fought on opposite sides of the field. Bertholdt slowly making his way towards the other side. Ymir and Crista went to the left, Marco and Jean straight down the middle, leaving Levi and Eren to the right.

Eren was in awe as he watched the ferocity with which Levi decimated everything around them. The deafening cries of their enemies permeated the air. They were in the middle of the fray when Jean appeared on their left. 

“Levi, we got titans!” His skin splattered in a tar like substance that seemed to be smoking. The tattoo on his right arm glowing brightly.

“How many?” Levi cut down the nearest demon with little effort.

“Fifteen, maybe more. Your boys and Ymir are handling them but there are two that have broken away. They are too fast.”

“Eren stay with Jean.”

“But I wan—“

“Do it!” Levi barked. ‘Please stay safe. Please!’

“Ok.” Eren conceded. Levi nodded and darted through the trees the way Jean had come.

Sighing, Eren looked Jean over. “Well, looks like it’s just me and you horse face.”

The bitch face Jean leveled him with was almost comical if the situation wasn’t so dire. Jean ignored him choosing to bite his tongue for now. It was only now that Eren realized how many weapons Jean had on him. There was a crossbow strapped between his wings, a sword at his hip, large military grade hunting knives strapped to both legs. Pulling out the sword he handed it to Eren. “Ever use one of these?”

“Only in training.” He turned it over in his hand. It was surprisingly light.

“Fuck.” Jean muttered under his breath. “Well you’re about to put it to use. There’s no restart button in this game so don’t fuck it up.” Pulling another sword out of God knows where, he hollered over his shoulder when Eren hesitated. “Come on!”

Eren was much fiercer than Jean had given him credit for, but he was also incredibly reckless. Throwing himself into a situation before assessing it properly had gotten them in the shit they were in now. Blindly taking on four demons that were a hell of a lot faster and stronger than either of them were was causing them to lose ground. “This isn’t working!” 

“No shit! Suggestions?” 

“Splitting up is not an option.” They were almost back to back. Jean turned his gaze to the heavens. “Up. Give us some breathing room.” 

“How long can you fly?”

“Long enough.” 

Both shot up into the air. Jean was fast, Eren was having a hard time keeping up which also meant the demons were closing in on him. ‘Dammit!’ Jean double backed but not fast enough before the demons were on Eren. “Fuck!” 

Time stopped. This was going to be tricky. Eren had torn through one demon and was caught in mid-dispersal (gross) with one at his back bringing down a clawed hand, the other with a spear coming down from above. They were all too close. Darting down and to the side, time was slowly starting to pick back up. Eren was turning towards the one with the spear. He couldn’t gauge where the third one was, didn’t have time. Wings disappearing, he slid in feet first between Eren and the demon at his back, grabbing him around the waist; he righted them and called for his wings. 

“The fuck, Jean?” Eren looked over his shoulder at the death trap they just escaped from. “Oh.”

Jean didn’t speak, just kept flying. His brow pinched, jaw tight, he flew as fast as he could, as far as he could before his wings started to sputter. 

“I think we’re good, man. You can let go now.” Eren started. The half breed’s left eye was bloodshot; crimson liquid began gushing from his nose, his face still set with determination. “Jean, hey, come on, let me fly for a while.” There was a sudden drop in altitude and Eren quickly switched their positions. He glanced at Jean out of the corner of his eye, he was almost sheet white.

Jean clung loosely to Eren’s shoulders. “Suicidal bastard. Levi would kill me if anything happened to you.” He muttered. 

“Yeah, well I think Marco would kill me if anything happened to you so let’s just not let that happen, right?” Eren carried him, what he thought was away from the battle. It was quieter at least. There was a small enclave nestled in between a few scattered boulders. Setting down behind one of the larger stones Jean fell gracelessly from Eren’s arm and stumbled around. “Hey, hey relax. Sit down.” He looked a fucking mess, but at least the bleeding stopped. He plopped down on hard ground with an oomph. “You ok? Do I need to get Marco?” 

Jean waved him off and wiped his nose and chin off on the bottom of his shirt. “No. He’s got more important shit to take care of. I just need to rest. Give me a minute.” Eren watched him closely. “Don’t stare, man. I’m not gonna fucking die.” Keeping up the angel pretense was draining, Jean slipped back into his human form, eyes closing as he leaned back against one of the boulders.

Twenty minutes passed in silence. Eren listened closely to Jean’s wheezing breath, his eyes still closed tight. He looked like death warmed over. 

Tawny eyes slowly opened at the rumbling he felt at his back, his eyes meeting Eren’s. Jean got to his feet as Eren came to his side. They felt it in the ground beneath them long before they heard or saw it. The reverberating sound was getting faster and stronger by the second. The shaking of the earth and the pounding of footfall let them know a titan was heading their way.

There was little either could do but make sure they remained unseen. Jean was in no condition to fight and Eren wouldn’t leave him by himself. A demoness with nine tails came careening through the trees with Reiner closing in behind. Above them they saw Mike along with two other angels coming in fast. Reiner was corralling the demoness towards Mike and the others. He would spew fire at her if she tried to change her trajectory.

“Holy shit.” Eren whispered as the titan burst through the tree line heading straight towards Reiner.

“That’s a big bitch.” Jean muttered eyes wide.

“And fast.” Eren and Jean huddled closer together as she ran by, thankful she did not notice them.

Reiner had caught up with the she-devil grabbing her by one of her numerous tails. The screech that left her caused the female titan to roar vociferously. The next few moments happened in slow motion. Reiner tossed the creature up in the air towards Mike and his comrades, slaying her instantly. The female titan shrieked as her partner was dismembered before her eyes. Her vengeful eyes drawing a bead on Reiner.

The sound that left her was deafening. No longer did she try avoiding the trees Reiner dodged, crashing through them closing the distance. All Jean and Eren could do was watch. Reiner changed his coarse trying to get above the tree tops and out of reach. There was a swift shadow that shot over their heads. Eren caught sight of Bertholdt as he raced to intercept Annie. Her fingertips at the other demons heal. Bertholdt barreled into Reiner causing them to tumble through the air before he threw Reiner high up into the air, out of harm’s way.

Annie wailed as Bianca’s killer was released into safeties arms. Catching Bertholdt by one of his wings she slammed him into the nearest tree, tearing the wing from his shoulders. Eren and Jean watched in horror, mouths agape, as the wing spiraled to the ground. Annie tossed a limp Bertholdt to the ground continuing her pursuit of the other traitor demon.

Eren and Jean sprinted out of hiding. Eren grabbed the unconscious demon dragging him back to safety. “Hang on, Bertl.” Jean raced back with the dismembered wing. After checking to see if Bertholdt was still breathing, both boys tore their shirts off and tried to stop the bleeding.

Eren was trying to hold it together. He could do this. He helped Levi, he could help Bertl. However, Levi didn’t bleed like this and his wing wasn’t ripped from his body. Panic began to set in. “Jean, what do we do, how do we—what do we do?”

“Try to stop the bleeding. Press harder.” Jean’s appearance was calm, but he was anything but. He checked the wing for debris. There was a small window to which they could get it reattached and that was only when they had the proper tools. Fuck it, they had to chance it. “Hold his wing, once it is set you will have to make sure it doesn’t shift.”

Jean set the wing. “Ready?” Eren nodded and watched as Jean placed his hands on the wound glowing brightly around the base of the wing. Steam seeped through his fingers as the flesh began to mend together. It wasn’t healing fast enough. Eren watched the tattoo on his arm flicker. “Jean?” Jean grunted and gritted his teeth. 

‘Come on!’ Dark tendrils of pitch began weaving their way up his arm changing the pattern on his enchantment.

“Jean! You need to stop!” Eren tried pulling his hands away but the tar like substance incased his hand. He shook it off, “Jean, enough!”

A deep frustrated growl left Jean’s throat. ‘Marco! I need you!’

There was a loud shriek and Marco appeared above the tree line. “Shit! Put your angel wing up! Mine aren’t big enough to shield us all!” Jean wrapped as much of his wings around Eren and Bertholdt as possible. “Fuck, come on, come on.” Jean’s voice warbled still trying to put all he had into mending the demon’s wing. “Brace yourself.” Outside their small cocoon there was a blinding white light as Krista joined Marco above the trees. There was a booming shockwave as Marco flapped his large wings together.

When all was quiet, Jean poked his head up and peered around. “Damn, babe.” The surrounding area looked like a barren wasteland. “It’s safe.” Eren pulled back and gazed wide eyed around them.

“What the fu—“He couldn’t, “Marco did that?”

Said angel was coming in fast; Jean had returned his attention back to Bertholdt. “Jean!” It was obvious that the two had been communicated and that Marco was up to speed. He quickly took in the situation and assessed the problem. Placing his hands over Jean’s trembling fingers he took over the healing process. “Babe, what did you do?” 

Jean pulled away, stumbling to his feet, wringing his hands feverously trying to rid himself of the demon blood. He clawed at his skin, his right arm felt like it was on fire. His tattoo faded light to dark where the symbols had changed.  
Marco and Eren concentrated on Bertholdt. “Hold it steady, Eren, just a little longer.” Marco’s brows drew together in concentration focusing on the wound and tried to drown out the panicked cursing behind him. Eren held the wind steady until it began to move on its own. Bertholdt bolted up right throwing both of them to the ground. He turned on them swiftly before promptly passing out. Marco checked him again. “That’s probably for the best.” Looking Eren over, he couldn’t see any visible wounds. “Are you good?”

Nodding, Eren gestured to Jean, “Yeah, go tend to him.”

Jean was pacing, cursing under his breath while feverishly scrubbing at his arm. “Jean, let me see.” Marco mollified externally a hell of a lot calmer than he was feeling on the inside. He gripped Jean’s wrist gently turning it this way and that.

“It burns like hell fire. Like someone lit gun powder under my skin.” Jean’s voiced anxiously. He was jittery and couldn’t stand still. “Marco, what’s happening to me?” 

“The symbols have changed. I can’t read them.” Marco tried to heal the burn with little effect.

“Can you change them back?” Jean pleaded.

“No, love, I can’t.” Marco took in Jean’s appearance; it just hit him how bad he was. There were deep purple bags under his eyes. His iris took on an eerie manifestation in the center of his blood shot orb. Marco’s brows furrowed together in frustration and concern as he tried to heal the hematoma in Jean’s eye. Nothing was working. “Sit down, rest.” Jean sat down; two seconds later he was on his feet again bouncing around. Mumbling under his breath as he paced, “Jean, what are you saying? I don’t understand.”

“He’s speaking in tongue.” Eren piped up.

“What? How?” Marco turned to look at Eren as the latter watched Jean. “Do you understand him?”

“I don’t, might have something to do with his ink changing. It sounds familiar but I don’t have a clue. Bet Reiner or Bertholdt would know.”

Mike, Reiner and Levi descended onto them. Reiner being carried by Mike, looking a bit roughed up, Levi at their side. The two were squabbling in foreign tongue as they landed. Levi put his hand up as Mike dropped Reiner causing him to stagger around.

“What the hell happened here?”

Eren briefed Levi on what happened since they split up in the forest. Levi’s eyes went to Bertholdt. Reiner was cradling him closely. “I don’t think he’s the one you have to worry about.” Eren nodded towards Jean. “Something’s not right with Pegasus over here.”

“Pegasus? Haha! Fuck you Eren!” Jean stopped his rant long enough to snap at Eren before carrying on.

“Marco, you can’t heal him?” Levi approached cautiously, tilting his head to the side.

“Marco shook his head, “No, I’ve tried. Nothing I do is working.” Levi could hear the fear behind his words. “I don’t know what else to do.”

He listened to Jean babble catching every other word but none of it made sense. What he could tell was that he was chanting those words repeatedly. What he did decipher was not good. Levi motioned for Marco to get behind Jean. Reiner spoke in an old demonic tongue. Jean’s vision snapped to him and he bared his teeth. He made to lunge towards the large demon, when Levi stepped in front of him placing a hand on his chest. “Jean, sleep.”

Jean’s eyes rolled back as he collapsed into Macro’s waiting arms. “Take him back to Hange’s. Keep him away from Erwin.” He added in a hushed tone. At Marco’s puzzled expression, “Just a hunch.” 

“What are you doing here?” He directed at Mike.

“He protected me when Marco and Krista decided to go holy torch on us.” Reiner spoke before Mike had the chance. “Thanks.” Mike nodded. Levi gave him a disbelieving glare.

“We’re good.” Mike simply stated. “Gonna go find Hange and Erwin.”

Levi turned to Eren as Mike departed. “I’m ok. Minor bumps and bruises.” It didn’t stop him from giving Eren the once over. He let out a sigh of relief. “I think Jean’s really fucked up. What exactly happened, why did his protection spell change?”

“It shouldn’t have. He may have been more vulnerable due to his weakened state. Demon blood taints everything it comes in contact with. If he was trying to heal Bertholdt, it would have latched onto his humanity and tried to corrupt him. That’s my best guess.” Levi turned to Reiner. “What did you say to set him off?”

“He was chanting about the end of days. I told him someone as low level as he was wouldn’t bring about the end of the world.” Reiner shrugged. “Jean didn’t know what he was saying. He doesn’t speak our language, let alone one so archaic.”

“You think he’s possessed?” Eren questioned.

“Possibly. Being exposed to Bertholdt’s blood for so long and already being weakened by battle; something is whispering in his ear.” He helped Bertholdt to a sitting position as he regained consciousness. 

Levi began squawking at his children as he checked his youngest over, then the other. It sounded like he was chastising them, but Eren could tell by the smiles on their faces that this was typical Levi fussing over them. Eren let them have their moment. He didn’t even try to understand what was being said. His eyes turned fond as he watched their banter turn playful and the angel cuffed Reiner upside the head.

His thoughts drifted as he gazed off into the direction the other angels flew off. He wondered what his purpose was, not for the first time. Despite recent events, he didn’t feel extraordinary. He didn’t feel like he had any amazing super powers. Shaking his head; Marco could level an entire battlefield with a flap of his wings, Krista blinded her enemies in holy light, Levi- God don’t get him started on Levi—just wow, Jean could stop time. He wondered if anyone realized how dangerous that was. They could all be dead when Jean woke up and there would be nothing to stop him. He hoped there was a way to get whatever evil entity that was in him out. 

Levi slipped his hand in his own bringing him out of his reverie. Squeezing his fingers around the strong hand, he looked down at Levi. To most he would appear to have an air of indifference as his gaze met his own. But he could see the concern behind those steely grey eyes.

“Let’s head back to Hange’s.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience, sorry for the delay...

“Tell me again what happened?” Hange asked Eren as she was monitoring Jean’s vitals. She had administered a morphine drip, but his face was still scrunched up in pain. Eren rehashed the event as she made some notes and adjustments to her equipment. “His brain activity is off the chart. In a resting state, it should not be spiking like this.” She muttered to herself. Marco and Levi stood by out of the way. Marco wrung his hands together trying to quell his nerves. Levi stoically observed as Jean would sporadically twitch or whimper. His eyes moving rapidly under closed lids. 

They had managed to keep Erwin at bay for now. It wouldn’t be for long though. Hange was dedicated to her craft and wouldn’t leave a puzzle like this alone. But Erwin was a nosey fuck and would come into inspect the situation for himself sooner or later. Sooner, if what he suspected about them was true.

“I need to speak to Reiner. Eren, would you be a dear and go get him?” Eren nodded and went in search of the hulking blond. Hange returned to her monitors.

“Levi, can I talk to you?” Marco asked shyly. Marco was anything but shy or nervous for that matter. Unless where Jean was concerned.

Levi raised his hand suggesting they leave the room. Brown eyes worriedly flittered to Jean’s prone form. The hand on his shoulder brought his gaze downward. “He’ll be fine. Hange’s here.” He steered the taller angel towards the door. “What’s on your mind?” Levi waited for Marco to get his thoughts together.

Biting his lip, Marco gazed over Levi’s shoulder back at the door. “Do you know what Erwin has planned for him?” Levi shook his head. “When he found out what Jean’s power was he intended to use it to eradicate threats, like the one we are under now. However, when the Commander realized the toll it takes on Jean, that train of thought was short lived. He doesn’t think I know the only reason he keeps Jean and I close is so he can monitor his actions. In case he becomes a problem.” Marco stopped and shifted his gaze back to Levi. His eyes belying righteousness, truth and loyalty. Not to him, not to Erwin, possibly not even to the cause. He knew what Marco spoke was the truth, he was incapable of lying. He knew the next words spoken were not to be taken lightly. “If Jean would ever fall into the hands of darkness or even show the slightest inclination of leaning towards evil, Erwin will have him destroyed. Levi, I won’t let that happen.”

He believed him. “What would you do then?” 

“I won’t kill him.”

“What if he destroys the world? Billions would die at his hand. What if you could have prevented it?”

“Would you do the same if it was Eren? Would you kill him for the greater good?”

As they stared into each other, Levi realized that they were more connected than he would have thought. That the burden on both of them is not only to protect their chosen ones from evil but, from good as well. He understood that regardless of which side Jean stood on, Marco would be Jean’s guardian forever. Just as he would Eren.

“Let’s hope neither of us has to find out.”

“It’s inevitable though, isn’t it?” Marco lifted his chin towards the door. “Jean has some sort of evil possessing him. When Erwin finds out, he won’t wait for Hange to find a cure, if there even is one.” 

“Then I suggest we keep this quiet for now. All anyone has to know is that Jean was injured. Buy Hange some time.” Levi offered him his hand in a sign of solidarity. 

Marco gripped his arm as Levi did the same. “Thank you.” Releasing his arm, Marco stepped past him and back to the door. It hit Levi that this was no longer the small freckled boy who befriended his children when all others turned their backs. Marco had aged with wisdom and maturity. And he was proud. 

“Hey.” Marco looked back at Levi. “Don’t let them see you sweat. Mike can sniff that shit out from a mile away. Keep it together.” Marco nodded and let the door close behind him.

What the fuck did they get themselves into?

“He hasn’t giving up, but I’m not sure how long he can keep this up.” Hange susurrated to Levi. 

Jean was fighting an internal battle. At times he would speak in demonic tongue. Mostly he would whimper and beg to be left alone. Marco’s continual prayer is a low murmur that now blended in with the sounds of Hange’s machines. His light surrounded Jean trying to bring comfort anyway he can.

‘Marco…’

‘I’m here.’

‘I can barely hear you. Voices…so loud.’

‘I’m always right here with you, Jean…what are the voices saying?’

‘I can’t so much hate It’s dark I feel like I’m losing it Marco so loud’

‘Keep fighting Jean. You are stronger than this.’

‘Just want the noise to stop. My thoughts are so loud.’

‘Focus, love. Remember our meditation?’ It was something they did when Jean first came to grips with what he was as a way to stave off anxiety when he got too overwhelmed.

Jean tried to focus. A small glowing sphere appeared in his mind’s eye. Growing larger, he changed the color from a soft white to a blinding yellow. It reminded him of Marco and the way the light would encompass his wings. Of the joy he felt when they were together. Jean’s breathing evened out and the light was reabsorbed into the sphere. He watched as it danced and glinted around the inside of the glass ball. 

Darkness swirled angrily around the outside, trying to snuff out the light. Tendrils of pitch whipped at the globe seeking out weak spots.

“Jean?” Marco spoke out loud as his heart rate picked back up and his breathing became labored.

“Stop” Jean whimpered as his body began to shake. “No. Please, stop.”

‘Jean!’

The wisps became daggers that stabbed at the glowing orb. The darkness constricted around the light as it began shrinking in on itself. ‘Can’t breathe!’ The blades pierced the orb at all angles, light exploded outward as darkness consumed it. ‘Marco!’

Jean’s back arched off the bed as a scream tore its way from his throat. Marco held him down and yelled for Hange.

Hange burst through the door. “Bertl, a little help!” Bertholdt held him down, hands firmly on Jean’s shoulders as he convulsed violently. Marco held his legs. The doctor checked his eyes, both had rolled back in his head. Jean’s hands fisted the sheets as his fingers clawed at the fabric.

Levi had followed them in instructing Reiner to keep guard. “Hange…” Bertholdt and Levi warned at the same time. They noticed the changes before anyone else had, by then it was almost too late. Jean’s eyes snapped open, the outer rim of his amber eyes burned brightly. Despite being held down, Jean attempted to launch himself at the scientist. One clawed hand swiping at her across the chest, the other tearing at Bertholdt’s arm. Levi pushed her out of the way and grabbed his wrist, restraining it as he tied it to the bed. Jean snarled and thrashed harder. Bertholdt leaned one arm across his chest as he grabbed the other wrist for Levi to contain. The possessed boy seethed and snapped at them as Hange dosed him with Dilantin. Slowly, the medication took hold and he lost his fight. Eyes sliding closed, he continued to growl through labored breath. Everyone took a step back, glancing at each other, then down at Jean.

Noting the tips of his ears took on an elfish point, “This is not good.” Hange muttered as she examined Jean’s claw like fingers. Running a tongue depressor around the front of his mouth she annotated the sharpness of his canines. Opening his eyes and shining a light in them. “They are starting to reflect.” Hange made a few more notes and readjusted the monitors. “I hate to say this, but if I can’t find a way to reverse this, he’s gonna lose this battle.”

Reiner cleared his throat. “Heads up.” They all caught a glimpse of Erwin making his way towards them as he shut the door. Levi made eye contact with Bertholdt and jerked his head towards the door. The demon slipped quietly out into the hallway.

“Hange, is there anything you can do to keep him under?” Levi queried as he and Marco covered Jean with a thick blanket.

“I can put him in a medically induced coma, but I’m not sure if that’s the best thing for him.” She began getting the medicine together. “The Dilantin I gave him was enough cc’s to bring down someone’s Reiner’s size. He should be out cold.” They observed Jean twitch and continue his erratic breathing.

“Do it. We don’t have much choice here.” He muttered softly as cold blue eyes stared through the observation window at them. Marco had positioned himself at the head of the bed putting his hands on his partner’s head obscuring Erwin’s view while Levi placed To the outside it looked like they were saying healing prayers over him. “I think if we try to heal him, Marco, it will only complicate the matter. Power of suggestion might work better.” Steel grey met umber and was giving a silent nod. Those brown eyes were colder than he had ever seen them before. If Erwin stepped in, there was no doubt in his mind that Marco would guard Jean with his life.

After the drug was administered Jean’s vitals evened out, only his brain activity continued to spike. There was a light wrap at the window. “I’ll go take care of him.”

“Do you want me to come with you?” Levi offered.

Hange’s messy ponytail shook, “No, I can handle him.” She opened the door to walk into a wall of demon. “Break it up boys, I got to get a nosy ass commander out of my lab.” Reiner and Bertholdt parted as she patted them on the shoulders, and then resumed their position.

Erwin watched through the observation glass as two of his top soldiers hovered over the third. From what he could tell Jean was in a bad way. The two angels murmured quietly to each other. Marco was particularly stiff. No doubt worried over his charges wellbeing. Levi’s concern was a bit puzzling. Might be because of the relationship the two had with his boys. “How is he?” The commander spoke up as he heard the door shut behind him.

“Stable at the moment.”

Hange was being tightlipped. “Any idea what happened?” Erwin prodded taking a step closer.

The scientist busied herself straightening her supplies and restocking her medical drawers. “You’ve already asked me this before, Erwin. The answer is still the same. Probably some type of poison. If you are fishing for information, I have nothing new to report. All I can tell you is that I’m having a hard time curing him. It’s going to take time and I’m not sure if we have that to spare.”

“Is there anything I can do to help?” He was going for empathetic. He took another step closer. 

Hange turned to him knowing exactly what he was trying to pull. “Erwin, I need you to give me space so I can make this boy better.”

“Mm, it does seem rather crowded already.” He raised a brow, tone accusatory.

She pushed her glasses up on her head, brows drawn together out of frustration. “Smith, I don’t know what you are getting at but if you think of interfering I will surgically remove your other wing grounding you permanently. 

Jean is my first priority at this moment, that boy is suffering. His friends are scared and so is Marco. Levi is here because Marco asked him to be. I need you to leave it alone until I get this figured out and then you can ask all the questions you want.”

Erwin took a moment as she turned back to her work. “Scared, wouldn’t have been the word I would have used. Guarded, by the way they block the door, would have been a better choice. What are you hiding? And where is Moblit? Shouldn’t he be here helping you?”

“I’m getting a little put out by your tone, Erwin. Moblit went home to his wife after this fiasco began. I was consulting with Bertholdt and Reiner since they are the only friendly demons we have as allies. They stay because of the experience they had with you on their first meeting and didn’t want that to befall Jean.” Erwin cringed slightly at the memory. “I am not hiding anything and if you do not get the hell out of my lab and let me save this boy I will have you forcibly removed.” Hange squared up with the commander. “Now. Get. Out.”

Erwin raised his hands in defeat. “Alright. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you.”

Hange’s hands were on her hips. “You didn’t upset me, you’ve pissed me off. I cannot waste any more time with you on this. If I have any news I will let you know.”

Tilting his head to the side, the commander challenged, “Will you?”

Reaching into a draw, she withdrew a wand that resembled a cattle prod. Flipping the switch to charge it, she pointed it at the angel. “See yourself out. If you come back here before I give you permission it will be the last time you do.”

“Hange, if Jean becomes more than what he is—“

“Don’t finish that statement. I won’t let that happen. One way or another. Now go, you are wasting time.” Placing her glasses back on her face she glared into blue eyes until he turned and walked away. 

Turning off the wand, she set it down and grabbed her tablet. Coming to the demon wall again, they didn’t budge. ‘Loyalty’ she loved it. “If anyone comes near, unless it’s Moblit, turn them away. I don’t care how you do it. No one gets in this room with my permission.” She glanced at them both with a stern glare. She had never feared Reiner or Bertholdt, but looking at them now was definitely intimidating, even in human form.

“Yes ma’am.” They responded.

“Good boys.” She smiled and patted their shoulders again as she walked through the doors. Levi and Marco looked up. “We have work to do.”


	17. Chapter 17

“Where did Eren sneak off to?” Levi asked as Hange entered the room. He made sure the straps holding Jean down were tight.

“I sent him to my office to get a tomb I needed.” Hange answered as she changed the bag of fluids they were pumping into Jean. “There is more than one way to get in.” The questioning gaze answered since the front door required a retinal scan.

Eren returned with the book Hange requested and the box with his mother’s feather. He sat idly by as Hange busied herself trying to match the symbols on Jean’s arm to the ones in the tomb. The symbols ran through a database she had created over the years. He listened halfheartedly to the demons outside the door. Their voices low and hushed speaking in a dialect he didn’t understand. It was short and clipped. Not all issues resolved then. It was obviously loud enough to drift to the comatose figure strapped to the bed.

Jean twitched and growled lowly. His eyes fluttered, but stayed closed. Levi scowled and cracked the door open. Chastising the two demons telling them to either speak English or turn on the internal monologue. If they woke Jean with their bs he’d kick their ass and then reminded Reiner he owed him one anyway. That shut them both up.

Jean stayed in a constant state of flux. It was taking a toll on him and everyone around him. Levi left to get some air and clear his head. Marco laid sleeping on one of the couches in the room. Moblit had returned to pick up where Hange left off, affording her some time to rest. Reiner and Bertholdt stood vigilant as ever outside the door.

The light had been turned down but did nothing to hide Jean’s grey parlor. Deep violet circle rimmed his eyes. His hair stuck to his forehead though the rest of him was like ice. His sharp brows drawn together signifying his still constant state of pain.

Eren stood, rubbing his arms the temperature in the room dropped. Going to one of the medical supply cabinets he retrieved a couple of blankets. He laid one over Marco’s sleeping form. Turning he spread the other over Jean.

“How do you do it?” The raspy whisper loomed loudly over the beeping medical equipment. Eren jumped as his gaze landed on Jean. Sallow amber eyes opened a sliver. “You hear them don’t you?” His still bloodshot eye along with the reflective blue pupil made them unsettlingly eerie.

“Yeah, I can hear them.” He sat next to Jean. “They are loud. It’s hard to block them.” Jean hummed his agreement. This was the most lucid he had been in weeks; he wondered how long it would last. “I use to imagine building a large sound proof wall to block out the noise, or sometimes, the sound of being underwater. That always muffled them so they sounded like normal voices.”

Jean nodded. “I think my demons would enjoy breaking down those walls or drowning me way too much.”

“How many do you think there are in there?” Eren asked as if he wasn’t talking to a man possessed but as if he wanted to know how many jellybeans were in a jar.

“A few.” Tired eyes blinked and shifted to Marco’s sleeping form. “How is he?”

“Stressed. But he’s keeping it together.” Eren wasn’t gonna bullshit Jean. He had a feeling he would see through it anyway. “You know he’s with you ‘til the end.”

A dry wheezing chuckle left Jean’s throat. “Thanks Cap.” He continued to watch Marco’s peaceful face. “Just tell him I love him and I’m sorry for all this shit. Ya, know?” A small red tear leaked from the corner of his bloodshot eye.

“Nah, you can tell him yourself. Hange’ll fix this. Just hang in there.” Eren gave a small lopsided grin.

Jean closed his eyes again. Taking a deep wheezing breath, “Don’t fuck up, Jaeger. There’s a lot riding on you. You got this.”

“Yeah, well, heaven forbid this thing takes over, just don’t do anything stupid, ponyboy. You’re too smart for this shit.” Jean snorted and gave a weak grin letting Eren catch a glimpse of sharp teeth before slipping back under. “We’ve got you, Jean. We’ll do something.” 

Levi watched the exchange between humanities savior and possible demise. He could feel the determination to help in anyway Eren could but also the helplessness at not being able to do anything at all. It was tinged with anger and an underlying restless need to do something, anything. Eren stood abruptly grabbed the box with his mother’s feather and exited the ward.

“You going after him?” Hange enquired as she prepped more sedative to administer.

“He’s not going far.” Levi said glancing at the monitor. Jean’s brain activity took a dramatic turn, finally evening out. “Whatever they spoke about obviously helped.”

“What did he say?”

“You’ll have to ask him.”

Eren made his way out to the landing. Holding tightly to the box in his left hand he paced in agitation. There had to be something he could do. He felt so useless. What was he even here for if he couldn’t help! Huffing he thought this was getting him nowhere.

Sitting on the edge of the platform he faced outwards towards the ocean. Trying to calm his inner demon, he breathed in the brisk salt air and cleared his mind. Opening the box in his lap he held the feather gingerly between his fingers. Stroking the delicate outer edge he let his thoughts roam. ‘Wouldn’t it be something to turn demons into angels? If angels could fall, why couldn’t demons become angelic?’ he continued his pondering unaware of the faint glow of fingertips as they caressed the feather. ‘Bertholdt and Reiner are proof not all demons are bad. Dad was a good guy, I guess.’ Slowly the feather under his fingers began to change, fusing into a leathery hide. Eren looking down, eyes wide as he held the altered feather. One side remained the same; the other looked like…’oh, fuck…’ Running his fingers over the other side he completed the transformation. “what the…” Touching the tip of the leathery feather the light from his hand spread throughout, wisps of his mother’s feather returned just as it had always been. Jumping up he ran back calling for Levi. The angel met him before he reached the end of the platform.

Quickly explaining what happened he showed Levi how he turned the feather. “And you just figured this out?”

“I don’t know if it works on people.” Eren put his hand on Levi’s shoulder. “Here, let me try.”

Before Levi had the chance to object he felt the physical change begin. The teeth in his mouth sharpened, nails began to grow into claws. “Eren, the fuck are you doing?” Two sharp horns protruded through the top of his hair line. The whites of his eyes went black and the tips of his ears elongated into points. “I’m going to fucking kill you.” The angel turned demon crossed his arms over his chest as a long barbed tail whipped back and forth. His bi-colored feathers turned to black and white hide. “So fucking dead.”

Eren’s eyes went wide. “Oh Levi.” A blush crept over his cheeks. “You are, you are so hot.”

Brows pulled down, “Really? Really, Eren? You just changed my entire genetic makeup and all you can think about is how hot I look?” Levi gritted out through his clenched teeth.

“Well, you definitely sound more like a demon. Uh, yeah, sorry. This is so cool.” He marveled at Levi’s wings obviously not feeling the death glare that was settled on him.

Reiner and Bertholdt burst through the outer doors abandoning their post when they felt the shift in their connection with Levi. Their eyes wide as they stared at their father. “What are you two doing out here? Go back inside and guard Jean!” When neither moved, Levi huffed. “Well come on, get it over with.”

Both rushed over squawking to each other as they examined Levi’s wings, his horns, his tail. “What happened?” Bertholdt was the one to speak up. 

“The chosen one here thought it would be a good idea to demonstrate his new abilities when we are in the middle of a crisis.”

Eren smiled and let loose a small giggle. Even as terrifying as Levi was in his angel form, as a demon he was downright adorable. Especially with how his tail twitched in agitation. “You think this is funny?”

 

“No, no Levi. I don’t think it’s funny.” He burst out laughing. “Sorry, sorry. Here let me try something else.” He grabbed ahold of Reiner’s forearm. The demon yelped and flinched as he felt himself change. Gone were his tails and horns. The black of his eyes turned white like his human form. Black leather wings gave way to feathers the color of his hair. His gold eyes darted about at their faces finally landing on Bertholdt. His eyes were wide, his mouth drawn into a small o. He stood straighter and his wings perked up slightly. “Levi? What is he doing? Make him stop!” Reiner whined as Eren let go of him.

They all stared at Reiner. He was beautiful, alight in a heavenly glow. Bertholdt stepped forward examining him from head to toe. “What are you thinking?” Their eyes connected and Reiner’s cheeks burned as Bertholdt let him know exactly what he was thinking.

Without looking at Eren, Bertholdt spoke, “You have to change him back.” When Eren made no move to do so, he whipped his head around at him. “Now! Change him back!”

Eren jumped at the boom of Bertholdt’s normally quiet voice. “Ok! Ok.” Doing as he was told, Reiner slowly took his natural demonic form. Bertholdt sighed and physically relaxed.

Levi cocked a thin brow at him. “His mind was too pure…I-I didn’t like it.” He gave his son a knowing smirk baring rows of sharp teeth. 

“Come on brat, let’s go show Hange what you can do.” Levi whipped his tail out and smacked him in the ass with the flat side. “You two stop eye fucking each other and get back to your post.”

“Levi.” Dual groans were heard as they followed behind.

Hange couldn’t even stand herself when she saw Levi in his demon skin. “Watch out shitty glasses. You still have a goal here and dissecting me isn’t it.” The boys looked on with a piteous glance as they have been on the poking and prodding end of Hange’s enthusiasm. 

“Yes, yes. I know. Oh, this is such a fascinating development!” She flittered around the room getting measuring equipment.

“Hange, I am not my children.” That was her warning. Pouting at him, her shoulders dropped and she set her equipment down. Eren couldn’t help the soft giggle that left his throat. “Laugh it up brat.” Hange laughed along with him.

“Levi, this would definitely buy Jean some more time.” She mentioned as she furiously wrote down her notes.

Dammit. He knew she was right and they positively could not hide a development like this. Sighing his resignation he grabbed Eren by the wrist. “Let’s get this over with.” 

“Where are we going?” 

“To find shitty eyebrows.” Levi groused.

As they approached Erwin a low growl emitted from Levi’s throat, his tail twitched in agitation. “You too, huh?”

Eren smirked. “Nobody likes Erwin. Except for Hange and she’s always been a little strange.” That made Eren let loose a bark of laughter. Levi’s lip turned up in what resembled a smile. That was until they reached Erwin.

The blonde’s eyebrows shot up as he looked Levi over. A slow smile appeared across his lips. “I always knew there was a little devil in you.”

‘Not yet anyway.’ Eren’s voice sounded in his head. Levi smiled wickedly to himself.

‘Keep it up brat.’

“I didn’t think you’d stoop to short jokes Erwin.” Levi scowled, as the one winged angel made some other shit attempt at humor by saying it almost hurt how little Levi thought of him. The angel turned demon hissed.

“Levi.” Eren placed a hand on his arm when the hiss turned into a snarl. An ethereal glow spread from his tan fingers up Levi’s arm and through his body turning him back to his true form.

Erwin’s eyes lit up like he had found pure gold. Levi could practically smell the smoke pouring form his ears as the gears were going into overdrive. “Don’t get any—“

The air around them became thick, electricity snapped and popped as the hairs on the back of their necks stood up. Loud drawn out roars reverberated sluggishly through the air. Realization hit as they all slowly looked at each other, waiting for time to catch back up. Their breaths deafening in their ears rivaling the beating of their hearts. 

‘No’

‘Was that Jean?’

‘Fucking hell, not good. Not. Good.’


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long....i got side tracked... hope you enjoy. if you are still with me, thanks for reading!!

Time snapped back to the present. Levi and Eren sprinted back towards Hange’s ward, Erwin close behind. The ward was a disaster. Lights hung precariously, flickering; loose wiring sparking. Reiner was pressing a cloth into the side of Hange’s neck. She was bleeding profusely. Bertholdt was gone as were Jean and Marco.

Erwin stepped around Reiner taking over, healing the scientist instantly. “What happened? And you had better not leave out any details.” He commanded.

“There’s video.” Hange rasped.

Levi eyed Reiner. “Bertholdt gave chase.” The angel cursed under his breath. “You know he’s a better tracker than I am. He’ll keep his distance.”

Erwin lifted Hange off the ground carrying her out of the destroyed room. They went to view the aforementioned video. Moblit was setting up the playback. He scowled at the Hange’s assistant. “And where were you during all this?”

“Erwin, shut up.” Hange grated. “It all happened too fast. He wouldn’t have been able to do anything.” She threw the rag away after examining the blood; the black was barely visible. She would later pull it out of the trash later to examine it closer along with a vial of her own blood.

For now, they focused on the monitor.

Hange had gone in to take more readings on Jean. He still appeared pallid and comatose. Changing his fluids, she then shined a light in his eyes. Making some notes she turned the inside of his wrist taking his pulse. She didn’t notice how his other hand shifted under the sheet or that he had managed to somehow get enough slack from the strap to slip his hand free. At that point the temperature in the room spiked according to the screen gage. Hange watched Jean’s nails sharpen further and shot a glance up towards his face. 

Marco got up from his seat on the couch, alerted by his connection with Jean. Distracted by the movement, Jean swiped out his free hand catching Hange across the neck. Hange and Marco screamed; for different reasons.

Bertholdt and Reiner burst into the room at the commotion. Jean broke his final restraint crouching in the middle of the gurney. Reiner went to Hange’s aid, Marco stood between Bertholdt and Jean talking rapidly over his shoulder while keeping his eyes on the taller demon. Bertholdt’s stance was defensive but calm. He didn’t want to spook Jean. There was a snarl at whatever Marco was trying to say and Jean called for his wings. Words were thrown at the taller demon as light beige feathers turned black and fell away to reveal the leather underneath. 

Bertholdt tried sidestepping around Marco, who matched him step for step. The two demons became animated while yelling at each other. Bertholdt’s wings hadn’t made an appearance yet but his horns and tail had, he was trying to keep it in check. He gestured wildly at Marco and down at their fallen friend where Hange lay bleeding out. Marco’s eyes darted between the three of them as Reiner joined the banter.

Jean hissed, and reared back roaring at the other two demons, causing them to do the same. The lights around them burst as the monitors flickered. Then time stopped, but the cameras kept rolling. Calming himself, Jean jumped down from the gurney. He crouched down giving Hange a piteous stare. Tilting his head to the side he glared at Reiner. Hushed words were whispered as a snarky grin crossed his lips. Standing from his crouch, he ran his hand across Marco’s shoulder bringing him back to the present. The angel cupped Jean’s face as he spoke, eyes filled with sadness. Jean lifted a hand and ran clawed fingers through Marco’s hair as words were exchanged. Turning to exit the room he wiped the dripping blood away from his nose with the back of his hand, flicking it away in disgust.

 

Marco turned his brown eyes up towards the camera, his long gaze let it be known his loyalty was no longer theirs; and then followed his charge out of the ward.

“We, well, Bertholdt was trying to reason with Jean. The demons in him just taunted him. I made a comment again referring to low level demon shit and that’s when time stopped. Didn’t think the damn thing would figure out how to use Jean’s gift so soon.” Reiner explained. “We were trying to stall. It back fired.”

Erwin turned his cold gaze on Reiner. “Are you in contact with Bertholdt now?” The demon nodded. “Tell him to just keep an eye on them. Marco and Jean will know they are being tracked.” After making sure Hange was situated he turned to Levi and Eren. “You two are with me.” There was no room for argument. Erwin was pissed and wanted more answers and probably to chew them a new ass, more specifically, Levi.

‘Reiner, keep and open comm with Bertholdt. I have an idea if he gets close enough to Jean and Marco to regain their trust.’

‘You’re gonna ask him to lie, aren’t you?’

‘Maybe just a half truth. We’ll see what Erwin has to say. I need you to tell me exactly what was said in that room.’

Reiner relayed verbatim the words exchanged. ‘So this is the demon you killed earlier in the battle?’

‘She blames me for her death but thanked Bertholdt for providing her with a new host. She a low level demon but an ancient one with a short fuse’ (Levi internally rolled his eyes, ‘Just like Jean.’) ‘when I told her it was pathetic that she had to use a human to keep herself alive, the very beings they sought to destroy, she lost her shit. I don’t think she has complete control of Jean but enough to make him do what she wants.’

‘Keep the line open.’

‘Got it.’

Erwin held nothing back as he laid into Levi for forcing Hange’s hand in keeping something this detrimental to the mission a secret. And now they had a rogue angel and possessed ticking time bomb on the loose. Mike stood behind his commander; hand on the hilt of his sword. They should have killed the lot of them when they had the chance. 

Levi stood between them and Eren, his watchful gaze taking in every nuance of the situation. ‘If shit goes wrong, get Reiner and go. You won’t have much time. No questions just go. They will kill you otherwise.’

Eren kept his eyes on Mike, who in turn stared holes through his head, waiting for one false move. One slip up. Erwin’s word. ‘Ok.’

The guardian took his ass chewing like a champ and gave little in return. At some point he tuned Erwin out making sure they stayed a safe distance from Eren. He had other plans that did not involve Erwin or his brood. As far as he was concerned Jean and Marco had defected. They just needed to get close enough to tough Jean and get that bitch and whatever else was in there out of him. Eren’s new trick would be their ace in the hole. 

“Are you even listening?!” Erwin barked.

“No and if you are done ranting, I think there are more pressing matters to attend to.” Levi received an incredulous stare. “Hange? You asshole. Or does she really mean that little to you? She almost died, again, for your cause and you are over here wasting breath on me. Unfucking believable. Get your priorities straight Erwin because without her, you and your shitty operation are nothing.” Levi turned his back. Probably shouldn’t have said all that but he was trying to deflect so they could get the hell out of there. “Come on Eren, we’re going.”

Levi pushed Eren out of the way, turning, he brought his blade up in time before Mike’s came crashing down on him. Eren screamed out his name. 

“Since when did you become in charge of this operation? You are to follow my orders.” Erwin now stood behind Mike. “You are not taking the coordinate anywhere.”

Mike pushed forward as Levi began to lose his footing. ‘Eren go!’ A sudden gust of wind gave way to a loud crash. 

“Back off Dog.” The low snarl hung in the air. ‘Reiner’ There was fire in his voice as smoke trickled from his nostrils. His eye had gone pitch black. Reiner’s tails were poised to strike, claws elongated, teeth sharp. 

“Stand down, Mike.” Erwin’s voice strained to stay in control. This had all gone to shit. When the angel didn’t move, he barked his order. “Now!”

Levi walked around the demon, sword still drawn, to stand with Eren. “Reiner.” The demon backed away slowly before turning, all three taking flight.

 

Why did you let them go?” Mike snarled.

“They will lead us to Jean and Marco. Reiner will not abandon Bertholdt. Neither will Levi.” He folded his hands behind his back, glaring at their retreating traitorous forms. “Track them. When we find them all, we will dispose of them.”

“Jean and Marco?”

“All of them. The threat will be neutralized. Levi and his spawn will no longer be a necessity.” He turned his head towards Mike. “You know how we deal with fallen angels. A shame really. Eren was quite gifted.” Mike nodded and took off after them. Turning, he walked back towards Hange’s lab. Better try to make this right before it gets worse.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken so long... thanks for sticking with me...

“We are being followed.” Eren mentioned as they zigzagged in and out of the trees.

“Yes, I know.” Levi spoke. “Losing Mike will be difficult.”

“Reiner!” The trio looked to the ground below. They spotted a small titan with razor sharp teeth and large obsidian eyes running under them. A tiny radiant angel flying next to it.

“Crista! Ymir!” They swooped down to their level landing several feet away. Ymir took her human form.

Crista ran up to them. "Is it true? What happened to Jean and Marco?” Her eyes were wet with unshed tears.

“Word travels fast.” Levi snapped dryly.

“Erwin has everyone looking for them. To kill on sight.”

“Damn it!” Levi looked them over, ready on the defense. “Whose side are you on?”

“Hers.” Ymir was a given. She was indifferent. Wherever Crista went, she went.

“Marco has been my good friend for most of my life. I can’t abandon him, or Jean. We want to help, but how?” Crista implored.

“I have an idea.” Reiner spoke up. All eyes on him. “We need Mike off our trail.” He started taking off his shirt. The other two caught onto what he was getting at. Levi removed his outer layer leaving him in a black tank. Eren took off his t-shirt and handed it to Reiner.

“Say no more.” Ymir grabbed Reiner’s shirt. It would be easier to disguise her own demon scent with his. Crista pulled on the angels shirts over her own. 

“Thanks guys. If nothing else it will look like we split up. Maybe confuse the mutt for a while.” Reiner smirked.

Crista hugged them all, Ymir gave a head nod. “Tell them we got their back and to be safe.” They took off in another direction.

“You got a lock on Bert?”

Reiner took a moment. “Got ‘em.” The trio shot up into the air. “Bertl says he’s close. You wanna tell him the plan now or wait til we get closer?”

“Tell him about Erwin’s orders. Marco and Jean will pick up his scent if he gets too close. Have him hang back for now, but if he sees that they are in danger then protect them at all cost.” Levi shouts. “Let’s stay below the tree line until it gets dark.” Turning to Eren, “Are you ready for this? It’s about to get real heavy real quick.”

“As ready as I’ll ever be I guess.” Eren smiled. 

The corner of Levi’s lip lifted. “Just remember your part.”

~~~~~

“Jean. Where are we going?” Marco asked as they touched down. There were buildings looming in the distance. A body of water stood between them and the city.

Jean shrugged. “Haven’t decided.” He turned to look at Marco. It was a look the angel could not decipher. Jean’s eyes remained blown out black, his amber iris’ rimmed reflective blue. “You have something to say?”

“It doesn’t matter.” Marco stated. “You won’t listen.”

The demon tilted his head and raised his brows. “You’re probably right, but say it anyway.”

“You know this won’t end well. Whatever it is you have planned, it won’t work.” Marco watched Jean carefully. He kept himself guarded which pained him to no end. They had never kept anything from the other. He just felt he couldn’t trust what Jean had become.

Jean turned his arms wide. “Who says I have anything planned? Live a little Marco. We are no longer under Erwin’s oppressive thumb.” At Marco’s blank, hard stare he dropped his arms and sauntered over to him, invading his space. “What’s wrong, Marco? Afraid I’m going to hurt him?” He brought his hand up to caress his freckled cheek, letting his hand come to rest against his neck. “I can’t, you know. He’s keeping me alive. He’s safe, don’t worry.” Marco pushed his hand away. “Oh honey, you wound me.”

The angel stepped even closer so he towered over Jean’s figure. “I am not here for you, demon. I am here for him. If I could find a way to reach inside and pull you out myself I would. And believe me, I would show you no mercy for what you have done to him.”

Jean looked into his hard chestnut eyes. After a short pause he giggled. “But you can’t and that’s the beauty of it. You will destroy yourself and others for the vain hope of what you use to have.”

Stepping back he leveled his hard glowing stare at Marco. “I’m not going anywhere and if I do, I’m taking your precious charge with me. He’s mine now, angel, and so are you.” Turning his back on Marco, Jean laughed maniacally. 

The demon was right. Brown eyes darkened as he succumbed to his fate. Nothing would harm Jean plain and simple. If there was even the slimmest chance his Jean could come out of this alive, Marco would defend him to the end.

~~~~~

The Underground was teeming with demons. They were restless with the promise of an impending war. They salivated over the assurance of carnage and spilt blood. Some teeming with blood lust, began tearing lesser demons apart unwilling to wait any longer. Others bide their time simmering in pent up rage.

He sat in the back of the dark hall, knife twirling in one hand slowly. The permanent scowl he wore creased deeper in his scarred face. The brim of his hat covered wrathful grey eyes. 

They were close. So damn close, and that shitty brat slipped between their fingers. Again. His teeth gnashed together, grinding so hard they could crack. They had taken heavy losses. No matter. They would win. Once they had the coordinate, the casualties would be of little consequence. This world would be destroyed and turned to ash.

The petite blond limped her way into his peripheral. Face stoic as ever, but the rage, the seething rage that lied beneath the surface shown through in her dark aura.

“Annie.” He snarled.

“Kenny.” She looked out at the other demons as they writhed with unbridled aggression. “They killed her.”

Kenny hummed thoughtfully. “Well. That was…unfortunate.” The bitter taste of disdain on his lips as he uttered the words.

“It was one of the traitors.” Annie hissed, blue flames danced in her eyes at the promise of vengeance.

“One of Levi’s brats.” He huffed and ran his tongue across his teeth. Narrowing his eyes even further, he stabbed the knife he was twirling into the table. “Always, getting in the way.” He sneered. “I thought we had taken care of that little problem.” Accusing reflective eyes stared her down.

“I thought so too. Their bond has weakened, but they still work together.”

“And the boy?”

Still underneath the angel’s wing.”

Kenny gritted his teeth harder feeling one of his molars crack. “What of the other one? The half breed?” 

Silence

“Annie, what of the other boy?”

He eyes went black and the air shimmered around her. Her voice metallic as she spoke, “He is with his guardian, but something is different. There is a darker presence about him now.”

The fallen angel hummed thoughtfully. He gazed out over the masses. They may not even be necessary after all. “New plan.” He stood and stretched his mange wings, a few feathers fluttered to the ground revealing disfigured leather underneath. Annie’s vision returned along with her default dull expression. “I want you to get me that half breed. Kill his guardian if need be, but bring me that boy.”

“What about the coordinate?”

“He is still the objective. However, the talent this one possesses is just as good, if not better.” He pulled the knife from the table. “The others will follow.” Smiling deviously, “Who says we can’t have a little fun while we wait?”

“Anxious for a family reunion?” She fell into step beside him as they made their way down the corridor that led to the surface.

“It’s been long overdue I think. The last time I had seen my treacherous grandnephews they were still smaller than the runt who adopted them. Would love to see his face as I rip them apart.”

Annie snorted and rubbed the space on her chest where Bertholdt’s tail had pierced her. “Well, they are a lot bigger than you remember.”

 

“Details.” He waved the comment away. “Once we have those two brats it will hardly matter. Their world will be left in ruin as ours has been. And everyone they care about will be dead.” They parted ways, “Oh, and Annie,” The demoness turned. “Do not return empty handed. It will not bode well for you if you do so again.”

~~~~

Bertholdt perched lightly in the dense foliage overseeing his target. The tree doing well to mask his presence. However, it seemed that the winds were not in his favor. Marco stood tense, his back to Bertholdt’s position with two long swords drawn. ‘Mm, there is no sneaking up on those two.’ Even as quiet as he was, Marco and Jean’s tracking skills far exceeded his own. Damn. Well, he wasn’t meant to be hidden for long anyway.

Jean’s ocher gaze swept over the vast landscape to the city off in the distance. He had no direction, but he felt restless. The need to wreak havoc danced under his skin. There wasn’t much holding him back. Maybe one last shred of a conscience. He loathed the demon inside him, the power it had over him. Over the words that spilled venom from his lips, over the movement of his own body. He hated how those spiteful words in his voice spat at and taunted Marco. But above all he hated how he had dragged Marco into this situation and there was little he could do about it.

That bitch that possessed him cackled maniacally at his misfortune. He’d thought about trying to end it all, but those thoughts were quickly overridden.

He took a deep breath and sighed. Tilting his head to the side he closed his eyes. The demoness inside him growled in recognition. He snorted lightly as Marco unsheathed his swords.

His voice was soft, but he knew it would carry. “You might as well come out, Bertholdt.” Opening his tainted eyes, he continued gazing out over the land.

The thud that rumbled through the earth signified that the demon had indeed heard him. Turning slightly he saw that Marco, ever the guardian, had placed himself between him and the demon they had called friend for so many years. It was clear by the angels stance that one false move on Bertholdt’s behalf would send him on attack.

He noticed the demon had shed his human glamour. In his natural form he could be quite intimidating; however, that was not the case here. His continence held concern and caution. Standing at his full height, stance wide and just as much alert as Marco, “Erwin has given the order.” Jean hummed noncommittal. “You are not the only one he is after.” His gaze shifted to as he spoke. “Marco as well.”

“It was to be expected. No real surprise there.” Turning fully towards the demon Jean addressed him properly, “Are you here to turn us in, because that’s not going to happen, Bertholdt.” A ball of energy danced like blue flames in Jean’s right hand turning his fingertips black.

‘Well, that’s new.’ “No. I’m here to help. He’s after Levi and Eren as well.”

Jean’s eyebrows shot up and the flames died in his hand. “Now that’s something. Tell me more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry so short...not quite sorry for the cliff hanger... 
> 
> thank you for reading ^_^


End file.
